Secretly Wanting More
by DelenaMyLove
Summary: Damon and Elena had been best friends their whole lives, secretly crushing on one another for years. When they move in together for college Elena decides enough is enough and wants to get over him, asking him to do something big for her to help only he doesn't know that's her real reason. Agreeing seemed easy until the task left them both wanting more.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm finally writing a new story. Right now I'm writing it on my BlackBerry Playbook, so as a bonus I can write any where... But as a down side its going to take longer to write.**

**I've had this idea for a while now and I'm happy to finally write it down. I hope you all like it.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Elena's POV

"These have been the best years of our lives but now we need to forge forward because we are the leaders of tomorrow!" Caroline Forbes said from her spot center stage behind the podium.

I rolled my eyes and looked to my right at Stefan Salvatore who smiled, laughing to himself and gestured behind him to where his brother Damon was sitting watching us graduate. We'd been best friends my whole life so I knew what he was thinking before he mouthed it.

"Blondie is using every cliché out there."

I silently laughed and rolled my eyes again, earning his signature smirk. As Caroline finished her speech I sat back and thought about Damon's graduation 2 years earlier and how afraid I was that he would be leaving.

_"Come on Elena, I have to leave soon, stop crying and come out here!" Damon called banging on my door for the tenth time in as many minutes. _

_I had been hiding in my room since last night. I was stalling. We both knew it. _

_"Fine. I'll just leave. Without saying good bye. Maybe I won't even come back for Christmas, too." Damon said moving away from the door._

_"No!" I screamed, running towards the door and pulling it open._

_As soon as I opened it I knew I made a mistake. Damon grabbed me a threw me over his shoulder and walked down the stairs and out the door to our waiting friends and family. I screamed and thrashed against him the whole time, yelling until he put me down. _

The clapping forced me out of my memory and I smiled at Caroline, giving her a thumbs up as she took her seat. Only 20 minutes left, I thought as the audience quieted town and the ceremony continued.

Damon's POV

Her graduation had come and gone and she was finally leaving Mystic Falls to go to college with me. To say I was excited would be an under statement, I'd been waiting for this day since I left 2 years ago. She would be moving in with me and we'd get to see each other all the time. As bad as it sounded I was hoping to she still had night mares about the accident and would want to sleep in my bed. I know she only sees me as a friend, a best friend, but I want more. I'll take her however I can get her though.

"Let's go!" Stefan yelled from the car.

Him and Blondie were going to ruin anything I had planned for Elena and I. When I saidntyey could stay with me I was hoping they would say no.

"Yeah. Yeah." I grumbled getting into my car. I was stuck with my broody brother while Caroline got to ride with Elena. If I didn't know better I'd say that they were purposely cock blocking me.

The drive took roughly 15 hours including the 4 times we stopped for a rest. Even with those stops I practically jumped out of the car to get away from my brother. Stefan and I used to be closer. Lots of things resulted in us growing apart but lately we were getting back to where we were. Who we once were. Maybe us living together with the girls would help. I still wanted him and Blondie to leave so I could be alone with Elena but I guess I'm going to make the best of it.r

"Hey, jack ass and broody. You going to stop staring at the ground and help us with our bags?" Caroline called from Elena's car.

"Just for that I'm not carrying any of yours. I'll carry Elena's." I replied grabbing 2 of Elena's biggest bags.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why you want to carry her bags. Are you sure it's not so her bag will accidentally open and you can take another pair of her panties?" Caroline Said, causing Stefan to laugh and me to glare at her. Somehow they had figured out about my crush on Elena. They both said it was obvious but clearly not since Elena hadn't noticed. Or maybe she had and was just pretending like she hadn't.

Elena's POV 

"This is great. I can't believe we finally got out of Mystic Falls And are living parent free!" I said to Caroline as we unpacked our clothes.

"I know!" she laughed glancing up from her bags, "are you sure you want to unpack all your stuff. You'll end up moving into Damon's room anyways."

"No I won't. He doesn't like me like that."

"oh yes he does! You'll see soon enough." Caroline said winking at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked dropping my clothes into the drawer and sitting next to her.

"Come on Elena. As soon as the guys start hitting on you, which they will because you are hot so don't deny it, Damon will freak and want you to be his girlfriend so much that he will begin you to date him."

"Nice try Care. But I don't think that will ever happen. But I actually need to talk to him about something later. I'm just not sure how to ask or how he'll take it."

"ooooh what is it? Are you finally going to ask him out?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"No. Something bigger."

**So there is the first chapter. Sorry its so short, I promise to make them longer as long as I get enough reviews to continue the story. Please review and tell me what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's POV

"Have you asked him yet?" Caroline asked for the 10th time since I'd told her a week ago about my plans for Damon.

"No, Caroline. Like I told you this morning I'm not asking him unti he's sober. And clearly he isn't right now," I say glancing at Damon for the 100th time since we got to the club.

Damon was being his usually flirty self tonight but for some reason the girl drove me nuts. She didn't look like his type. I'm his type. Wait no. What am I saying? Clearly I'm not his type at all since he hasn't talked to me since we got here. Maybe that girl is his type.

"I'm going to go get some air." I say standing up and leaving Caroline with Stefan.

"Elena, be careful, the guy out front might not let you back in." Stefan said before I was out of ear shot, which was only 2 steps considering the loud music.

Stefan was right. The bouncer had checked my fake ID several times the first time we went in and I'm pretty sure he only let me in because he had seen Damon here so many times. Maybe I should ask Damon to step out with me. I turned to look back at the spot he used to be in but he was gone.

Oh well. I guess I'm not going outside. The bathroom was my best hope for quiet and privacy so I headed towards them. Surprisingly there wasn't a line so I just walked up to door and pushed it open. Biggest mistake ever! Right inside the door so couple were making out. They looked like the planned to continue and hadn't even heard me.

If I had have been anyone else I probably wouldn't have been able to know who the guy was but since I was me and he had been my best friend my whole life I knew who he was just by seeing his back.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry, I kinda forgot we wouldn't be alone in here. Hey, Sexy we should probably go some where private." The brown haired girl said turning from me back to the guy.

"Yeah, probably a good idea. And Damon, don't bring her back to the apartment." I said walking out of the bathroom before they could see the tears in my eyes.

Damon's POV

"Have you guys seen Elena? She kinda saw something I wish she hadn't and I want to apologize." I said breathlessly when I found Stefan and Caroline sitting at a table.

"Considering you claim to love her you have a fucked up way of showing it!" Caroline yelled at me.

"Caroline..." Stefan warned.

"No! Stefan he needs to hear this! Elena loves you! Or maybe loved is a better word now! You repeatedly treat her like dirt but claim to love her. You must be seriously deranged! But to answer your question yes I have seen Elena. She left practically in tears over you!" Caroline shouted causing the people closest to us to turn and look at her.

"Shit!" I said turning and running to the door.

I needed to find Elena. Even in my semi-drunk stage I knew I had to find her. Figuring our apartment was the only place she would go I got in the first taxi I saw and told the driver our address.

"Elena!" I yelled opening the door to our apartment.

When she didn't answer I ran to the bedroom she shared with Caroline and opened the door to find. Nothing. She wasn't there. I then ran to the bathroom finding... More nothing. I checked every room and didn't find her.

"Damn it!" I said out loud slamming my fist against the kitchen counter.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pockets and called her. It rang 5 times then went to voice mail. Damn. I guess I was going to have to wait for her to come home. But since I hate waiting for anything I grabbed a bottle of bourbon to help take away the pain.

Taking the bottle and one of my usual glasses into my room I sat on the bed and took a long drink. Then another. And another. Then I was draining the glass. Screw it. I threw the glass across the room, enjoying the sound it made shattering against the wall.

I realized that that wasn't the smartest thing to do because now I either had to get up or drink from the bottle. I vote option 2. I took a big drink from the bottle and laid back against my pillow.

I felt the familiar hard surface under the pillow next to me and pulled out the photos album. When I opened it up I smiled seeing a picture of Elena as a baby next to a baby Stefan with me laying behind them. I fell in love with her instantly, so I'm told. I remember growing up with her. Watching the before my eyes as she went from a little girl to a women. The beginning of my senior year is when it all changed.

_"Elena, we are going to be late for school! I'm sure you look fine. Come out and get in the car." I shouted to Elena from her front porch._

_"Sorry, sorry. I'm coming." she said walking out of here front door. _

_I turned to look at her and almost dropped the bag in my hand. She looked incredibly hot. Sure she was 15 and had hit puberty a couple years ago but back then she wore baggier clothing to cover up. This Elena was wearing a tight red shirt with a jean jacket over top. But below the waist is what made me stop breathing. She had on extremely tight skinny jeans and knee high black boots. _

_"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I look horrible?" she whispered turning around to go change._

_"No!__" I shouted grabbing her arm to stop her, "you look incredible."_

_"Are you sure it's not ridiculous?" _

_"Positive. You look Sexy, Elena" I said grabbing her waist to emphasize my point. _

_Instead of responding she turned and ran out of my grasp and into my car. _

That was the first of many times she brushed me off. If what Blondie said is right then it couldn't have been for the reason I though.

Elena's POV 

When I got home I went to look for Damon. I wanted to apologize for running out and to tell him it was good that he found a girlfriend. Liar. What you really wanted was for him to apologize then kiss you to make up for it. Fat chance.

Walking into his room I found him asleep with a bottle of bourbon dangerously close to being tipped over onto his bed. I walked over and picked up the bottle, setting it onto his bed side table. Once I pulled the blanket over his body I leaned over and did something I'd only ever dreamed about. I kissed him. On the lips not the cheek like usual. I was so afraid he would wake up that I bolted to the door so I would be able to escape quicker if he did. Instead he just sighed and turned his head in the direction of where I was standing before. Almost like he was asking for more.

I quickly turned off his light and shut his door. I went to my room and hopped into bed. I pulled the blankets up and didn't even worry about the fact that I was still dressed.

"Elena? I'm really sorry. I know that was the last thing you wanted to see since you had that the only proposition for him." Caroline said from her bed that was next to mine.

"Don't worry Care. I still plan to ask him for help. This will just help me get over him" I said before rolling over and drifting into a sleep filled with dreams of Damon kissing a girl in the bathroom. Only this time, the girl was me.

I woke earlier than normal so I could be out of the house before Damon got up. I knew it was silly to avoid him but I needed to get my confidence up again before asking him.

I left the house and went to get breakfast. I chose a small diner down the street and chose a table in the back. After ordering breakfast I pulled out my Laptop to check my class schedule for the day. I had a class at 12 and another at 4. It was only 9:30 now. I had time to kill.

I started to read an ebook but got distracted when a scene reminded me of a place I went with my family a few years ago. I opened up my pictures looking good for that location but got distracted when I saw several pictures of me and Damon. As I thought of all the moments when I wanted to just reach out a kiss him tears formed in my eyes. Luckily the waitress chose that moment to bring the my breakfast so I happily closed my computer and ate.

Damon's POV

"I feel like shit." I said sliding into the booth across from my closest friend, apart from Elena of course, Alaric.

"You look it too. Let me guess, you messed something up with Elena?" Richard asked laughing at me when I set my head down on the table.

"That and I'm hung over. How'd you know?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously. Shit, did I drunk dial him last night?

"It's pretty obvious. You only ever drink before dinner if you did something to possible her off. Remember your first year here? You called me at 3:30 in the afternoon and asked me to meet you at a bar, this bar to be exact. Then when I got here you told me all about how she had met a guy but you told her everything bad about him so she wouldn't date him. Even though nothing you told her was true. You just didn't want her to date anyone but you."

"Shut up. Fine I'm predictable. Oh well. Now she's avoiding me. She left early today, which she never does," I sighed deeply and stood up, "I need another drink."

Elena's POV

This is it. I'm going to ask him. This could end our friendship, or at least make it awkward. I was going up the final set of stairs before the floor the apartment is on. I had taken the stairs to stall, I wasn't going to deny it. I probably shouldn't have though, our apartment is on the 10th floor. I was sweating and my hair was probably knotted. Oh well. He's seen me looking worse.

Unlocking the door I walked in a listened carefully for movement. I knew Caroline and Stefan would be at class still so if anyone was here it would be Damon. Still listening for him I tiptoed to my room to freshen up. I changed into the new shorts I had bought this morning and a tank top I knew he liked. Taking a deep breath I knocked on his door and almost ran when he said come in.

"Damon... We need to talk." I said walking in. I would've continued but when I saw him my heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat. He was shirtless and was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans. God he was hot.

"Your right. We do," he said grabbing a shirt and throwing it on, " I want to apologize. You shouldn't have had to see that. That's not what I want you to think of me. She was just a distraction."

"It's okay. But listen. I have a proposition for you." I said sitting on his bed.

"Okay. What is it? Is it dirty?" he asked smirking and wagging his eyebrows.

"Kind of. So you know that I've never had a serious boyfriend before and well now that I'm in college I'm hoping to get one. But since I've never had a boyfriend that means I've never had... You know... Sex. And well. Damon I wanted to know..." I stumbled at the end.

"What did you want to know, my innocent little girl? If it's good? Because it is!" he half smiled though he had no light in his eyes.

"Actually Damon," I looked right into his eyes before finishing, "I wanted to know if you'd have sex with me?"

**There it is. Her big question. Next chapter will go into more depth about what she will say to make him think about it... And his initial reaction. **

**Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter. I thought this would take longer for me to put up but once I started writing I couldn't stop. If you have any questions or suggestions you can say them here or on twitter ( TVD_lovelife). Thanks everyone and don't forget to review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I said I would put this up by tomorrow but I got so into writing that I couldn't sleep until I finished. Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story. As long as you all continue to like it I will keep writing it... Thanks!**

Damon's POV

"Actually Damon," She said looking right into my eyes, "I wanted to know if you'd have sex with me"

What? Did I just here her right. Did Elena Incredibly Beautiful Gilbert just ask me to sleep with her. She's got to be kidding. Testing me, joking, making fun of me. Something. Anything but being serious. Maybe I heard her wrong. That's got to be it.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked quietly.

Seeing my expression she visibly tensed and stepped back, closer to the door.

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry. I... I'm going to bed." She whispered.

"No! Elena don't go I'm sorry. You caught me off guard. I never expected you to ask me this... I guess I'm just wondering why... Why me, Elena?"

"Well you know that I wanted to have my first time with someone I love. And I love you, your my best friend."

"Yeah, but why not just wait until you get a boyfriend?" I asked sad that she referred to me as a best friend only but also excited that maybe she didn't want a boyfriend. She wanted me.

"Well it will just be awkward. You know I read romance novels and I've read so many that talk about how awkward it was because the guy was experienced and the girl wasn't. I don't want that. Your my best friend and things have never been awkward between us, even when I got my first period and it was you who was there. Damon it can only be you."

"I... I don't know Elena. Can I please think about this for a few minutes. An hour. Alone." I said pleading with my eyes for her not to hate me for asking for privacy.

"Of course. I'm sorry. I'm going to go have a shower and rest. Thank you Damon." She said in a barely audible voice.

She walked out of my room and a few seconds later I heard the bathroom door close.

"Fuck!" I said outloud.

I need to clear my head. Walking. Being anywhere but in this house where Elena would be naked and in the shower. No. I can't think about that. I need to stop thinking about her offer. It's crazy. It can't be a good idea.

Elena's POV

Oh no. I definitely messed that up. He's going to hate me. He's never going to want to speak to me again. He's going to kick me out. Crap. I'm going to lose my best friend and be homeless all because of this. I should have left this alone. Ignored how badly I wanted him.

I was hoping this would help me get over him. Have him once then move on. I never considered his reaction. I knew he had already left or I would have gone to apologize and tell him to forget it. Since I couldn't do that I just got into the shower and tried to ignore the pain in my chest.

I lasted all of 5 minutes then I broke down. I sat on the floor of the shower and cried. I couldn't lose him. I'd settle for continuing to secretly love him and never move on if we could just forget this and go back to being friends. He was my everything.

Getting out of the shower I quickly wrapped a towel around my dripping body and opened the bathroom door. It was still silent in the house so Caroline and Stefan must have still been out. Either they knew what was going on or they were staying out because they wanted to be alone together. I secretly hoped it was the second option. They would be good together, even if they both tried to deny it.

Once I was safely in my room I got dressed and climbed into bed. This was going to be a long night.

When I woke up in the morning Caroline wasn't in her bed. I tried not to think much of it but I hoped she was in Stefan's. Getting dressed as quickly as possible I slipped out of my room and out the front door.

I grabbed a cup of coffee from the shop that was across the road then headed to work. I worked every other day at a day care. I loved kids and enjoyed helping the older lady who ran the place. I think my love for kids stemmed from my father, Grayson. He may not have been my birth father but he raised me to care for others and I always saw him around kids at his doctor's office. If anyone could distract me from Damon, it'd be the kids.

Damon's POV

I had made my decision. I tried to tell her last night but when I got home she was peacefully asleep and looked so sweet I couldn't bring myself to wake her. I tried to wake up early because I knew she had to work but when I was up she had already left. I had planned to talk to her at work but not knowing how she would react I decided that telling her in private would be better.

I had to plan everything right. I didn't want Stefan or Caroline around in case Elena freaked out. I also wanted it to be in the right place. I didn't want to give her the wrong idea about what I was saying before I said it. I knew our apartment was the best option but the room was the hard choice.

I had an hour before she would be home so I set to work cleaning everything that I thought looked or smelled dirty. Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it I heard the front door open. Wait. Where was Blondie and Stefan? Had they left this morning before I woke up? Come to think of it I hadn't seen them last night either.

"Damon?" Elena's soft voice was enough to pull me out of my thoughts of my brother and Caroline and straight into thoughts of the beautiful girl who had said my name softly.

"Hey, I was waiting for you." I almost said Hey Beautiful but stopped when I remembered that to her this would just be sex. Not sex with the love of her life.

"How was your day?" She asked half smiling.

"Do you really want to know how I spent my day, Elena?" I asked her smirking.

She simply nodded her head and stepped into my room.

"Well I spent my day trying to come up with the right words to answer your question."

"Did you come up with them?"

"Actually yes I did."

"And? What are they Damon? Will you make love to me? Will you be my first?" She asked sweetly, making my heart pound. She was the one girl who could make me confess everything. Actually she was probably the only person who I would confess anything to.

"The answer to your question, Elena, is this." I whispered before pressing my lips to hers in a kiss that was meant to be sweet.

It quickly turned rough as my heart rate increased and Elena placed her hands around my neck to pull me tighter to her mouth. "Yes. I. Will. Make. Love. To. You." I whispered between each rough kiss I pressed onto her lips.

She gasped giving me access to her mouth and I quickly took it. I touched my tongue gently to hers and at first she didn't respond but then our tongues started to play together in a sensual dance. That was when it happened.

My stupid brother and Blondie came into the apartment.

"Damn it!" I shouted when Elena jumped away from me.

"Damon? What's wrong?" my dumbass brother asked walking into my room.

What's wrong? Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that you are the biggest idiot out there. I finally was going to have Elena the way I wanted her since she was 15! 3 years! I had been waiting for this for 3 years! And you my idiotic brother chose this moment to show up and ruin it!

"Nothing. Just... Nothing. Where have you guys been?" I ask eying them and the backpacks they had.

"We... Uh..." Caroline stammered.

"You were having sex! Oh my god! The day has finally come hasn't it?" Elena practically shrieked with excitement.

"I wish I was having sex too." I said loud enough that only Elena could hear me. She shot me a dirty look before grabbing Caroline and going to their room. Damn it. Could this be any worse? I was the one stuck here with a major hard on and my brother had been satisfied. Fuck this. I needed Elena. I wanted her for myself and I planned to get her. I planned to keep her too. She could said she only wanted this once but that kiss... or kisses... we had just shared said otherwise.

Step one was to get Broody and Blondie out of this apartment so I could show Elena how good sex with the eternal stud could be.

**So there it is. Damon has agreed to Elena but Stefan and Caroline are cock blocking him once again. How does Damon plan to get rid of them? And how does he plan to make Elena admit she loves him? Wait for the next chapter and find out his plans. **

**Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Elena's POV

"Elena Gilbert. Please stop going back to the subject of Stefan and I. I already told you. It just kind of happened. First we were talking, really close so we could hear each other over the music, then we were kissing, then we left. And well the after that is private and I'm not sharing it. We have more important topics anyways. Like you and DAMON!" Caroline started off sternly but ended up shrieking at the end.

"I already told you. Nothing is going on. I told him my idea, well the version he gets anyways, and he agreed. Now we just have to carry it out and then I can move on. Simple." I said quietly so the boys wouldn't hear me.

"Elena... You may say you plan to get over him but judging from what I'm pretty sure was going on in his room, you want to be with him." Caroline said patting my arm before walking out of our room mumbling something about going to get dinner.

Damon's POV

"What are you doing with Elena, Damon?" Stefan asked me with that stern look he gets a lot.

"Why do you care, brother? You seem to have been quite distracted the last day or so." I smirked.

"This isn't a joke Damon. Elena isn't the type you can play around with then ditch. You know she's loved you forever so don't mess with that."

"Actually, Elena is the one who said I could toy around with her. I'm the one playing to take it further."

"What?" Stefan said taking a step back in shock.

"Yep. Little innocent Elena said she wants me to deflower her then forget about it. She claims it's because she wants her first time to be with someone she loves but doesn't want it to be awkward with a boyfriend." I said laughing at my brothers surprised expression.

"Elena has a boyfriend?" Blondie asks, a little too casually for my liking, coming into my room.

"No. But hopefully by the end of the week she will." I said smiling at her while walking out of my room.

I needed time to think. I needed to go for a walk. I knew that if I asked Caroline or Stefan to get the other to leave both would say no. I had to do it strategically. I always made good plans. Other people liked to deny it but I'm smart. My plans always work and I'm always right. Okay, not always. Just when it comes to Elena.

That's it. If there was one thing that would get Caroline to leave me alone with Elena it would be a vacation to a nice resort that had lots of places to shop near it. And if there would be one thing to get Stefan to leave it would be to see Caroline happy.

Grabbing a cup of coffee I headed back to the apartment. Luckily when I got back to the apartment Caroline and Elena were busy cleaning Caroline's stuff out of the nightstand they shared and grabbing various boxes from the closet to bring to Stefan's room and Stefan was moving her dresser.

I snuck into my room unnoticed and started up my laptop looking for resorts that weren't to close that they would be able to come home in a few minutes. Finding the perfect one I quickly chose them a nice room and put the bill on my credit card. Printing out the required documents I closed my computer and stood up to find Stefan in my door way.

"That was a quick walk." He observed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Stef. I'll make sure to add that one to your list of skills that have no use." I smirk walking over to him.

"Why'd you go for a walk if you didn't plan on going far?"

"I had some thinking to do."

"Did you come up with anything?"

"Actually yes. I have a little present for you and Blondie. Caroline come here!" I called to her.

"What? No, Damon. Stop." Stefan protested a little too late, like usual, and Caroline came prancing into my room.

"I have a present for you. You and Broody over there are going away for the weekend. To a resort. With lots of malls close by." I smiled.

"Why...?" She asked hesitantly taking the papers I gave her.

"I was feeling generous. And you guys are in that weird honeymoon phase of your relationship and I don't really want to hear you have sex all night. My bed is on the same wall as Stefan's." I smirked, knowing that would stop her from asking anymore questions.

I was right. She just looked at me stunned then quickly composed herself and screamed at Elena to help her pack.

"Why are you really doing this Damon?" Stefan asked walking closer to me as if the girls could hear him over their extremely loud packing.

"I just told you. I don't need to hear my brother having sex. I've heard it before remember. Not pretty." I said winking as I turned him around and pushed him out my door before closing it in his face.

This whole plan was getting complicated. And tiring. Though I was hoping that I would be extra tired this weekend. When I had Elena all to myself. Fuck. Now I'm thinking about Elena. About her glorious body. I remember the first time I saw her in a bathing suit after puberty took over her little girl body.

_I was sitting on the beach by the umbrella that Jenna had set up for us. Her and Elena had went to change leaving Stefan, Jeremy and I to watch the stuff. Or more like me to watch the stuff. The minute Jenna was out of sight they had run off and into the water. Children. Both of them. How was Elena so much more mature than Stefan. They were the same age but she acted so differently than he did. Come to think of it most girls acted more maturely than boys their age. But Elena acted more mature than girls my age. I could answer why without even having to think about it. But then I would be thinking about Elena in the way I had been since school started last year. _

_Elena was simply amazing. She was beautiful, smart and talented. I loved her. It was as simple as that. She was who I wanted to spend my life with. _

_I glanced up and saw her and Jenna coming my way. Elena had thrown on a pair of shorts and a tank top over her bathing suit, but you could still see the way the bathing suit fit her._

"_You aren't swimming?" I asked her as the approached, gesturing to her outfit. _

"_No, I am. I just don't want to walk around the beach and let people stare. I already know that my body isn't the best, I don't need them helping me to see it." She said staring at her hands in embarrassment. She was on a self-conscious kick. It drove me nuts. She was stunning, why couldn't she see it?_

"_Come on, Elena. Your beautiful. If anything they'd be checking out your tits and ass in that tight bikini of yours." I smirked causing her to laugh._

"_Watch it, Salvatore." Jenna said trying to sound parental while smiling at me, understanding what I was doing. _

"_Let's swim, Elena." I said stripping off my shoes and t-shirt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her start to take off her clothes as well. But since I was busy taking my off I didn't get the full view until she stepped in front of me and held out her hand to help me up._

_I looked up at her and saw how amazing she looked. Her skin was the perfect colour and looked so soft and flawless. Her hair in soft waves framing her face. The thin fabric of her bikini hugging her in the most perfect ways._

_When I took her hand in mine I knew I would never forget the way it felt to hold her hand in mine._

Elena's POV

"Hey, Jer!" I said into the phone. I hadn't talked to him in weeks and I missed him so much. He meant almost everything to me. Throw in Damon and I had everything I could ever need. Friends, family and love.

No. I had to stop thinking about Damon. I was going too... what was the expression... Love em and leave em. That's it. I was going to make love to Damon Salvatore. Get over him. Then pretend like it never happened and move on with my life.

"What are you up too?" Jeremy asked me bringing me back to our conversation.

"Nothing, just thinking about how lonely my room will be without Caroline." I said smiling at the small lie. To be honest I was glad. She snored.

"Maybe you should move into Damon's room. Then you wouldn't be lonely." He said laughing, not knowing how true that was.

"Funny. Shouldn't you be doing homework?" I asked, knowing that would end our conversation. I wanted to talk to him... But not about Damon.

"Yeah. Fine. I'll go. Hey Lena? You know I love you right?" He asked sounding young again.

"Yeah Jer. I love you too baby brother. I miss you so much. Just remember I'm always here for you. No matter what. I love you and won't ever let you go." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"I miss you too. And I'm here for you too. You may be older but I know more about guys. I can help with that. I've put on some muscle so I can protect you," He said laughing, "Goodnight Elena. Talk to you soon."

"You don't know how much I wish you could protect me from all guys Jeremy. Especially Damon." I said to the dial tone.

Damon knew something was up with me. We hadn't had a chance to talk about our kiss. I knew he was sending Stefan and Caroline away because of it. He knew the truth.

He knew I was in love with him and was repulsed by me. He wanted to tell me that he didn't want to have sex with me anymore. He was going to say that he would never love me because I was his best friend. I'd heard him say it in my dreams a thousand times. Or I guess those would be considered nightmares.

I used to have them all the time. The same one. We'd be in my room and I'd tell him. Then he'd step away from me, grossed out. And leave. He always left.

Whenever I had the dream I'd text him then sneak over to his house. He'd let me in and we'd go to his room where he would hold me until I fell asleep. He's cuddle with me the whole night and I wouldn't dream anymore.

When he asked about the dream I would just say it was about the accident. I'd come up with some story about how I felt like I couldn't breathe and I gasped for air and inhaled water. He would never know the truth.

I guess now he kind of did. Not about the dreams but about my feelings.

I, Elena Gilbert, would have to face my biggest fear and tell Damon Salvatore, the man I love, the truth. He might hate me, but it had to be done. He had to know I love him more than anything in the world. He had to know I wanted him to be mine forever.

**So there it is... Elena is ready to confess but Damon thinks he will have to force it out of her. Who will come clean first? **

**Sorry it took so long to update. I planned on doing it this morning but I got distracted. The TVD was on and no way I was writing through that.**

**The episode was a tear-jerker. The hug between Jeremy and Elena is what inspired me to write them a little phone conversation. I didn't realize just HOW much I missed Little Gilbert until he came back. **

**Well anyways thanks for the reviews last chapter and don't forget to review this one **


	5. Chapter 5

Damon's POV

They had finally left. My brother had finally taken his overly cheery girlfriend away from me. She had been driving me crazy since I had given her the documents for their vacation. I'm glad they're gone. I was finally going to be alone with Elena.

She'd been acting weird all week. Avoiding being alone with me or just avoiding me all together. I was really trying not to take it to heart but I was afraid she had changed her mind. I knew she loved me, I could tell, but maybe she didn't want to be with me after all.

Okay, so she'd never actually said she wanted to be with me. Except in her sleep. She had always talked in her sleep but one night it was loud enough that I could hear her from my room. At first I thought she had been on the phone but when I got into her room and saw all the lights were off I knew she was having one of her vivid dreams again. Worried that it might have been a nightmare I stayed in her door way and waited to see if she would scream, shake or wake up startled. None of that happened. Instead she just started saying "I love you" over and over. At first I thought nothing of it. I was slipping out and slowly shutting her bedroom door when I heard it.

In her sleep Elena Gilbert said "I love you, Damon."

"Elena? I'm going to start dinner, is there anything specific you want?" I say walking to her bedroom.

"Yeah... You," she grumbles clearly not aware that I'm behind her and being the nice guy I am I move away from the door so she doesn't see me, "I'm actually not hungry right now. I'll just have some of whatever you make later."

"Come on, Elena. Your saying no to me offering you whatever you want..." I smirk this time walking into her room and sitting on her bed.

"Actually how about we talk first. We never really got to finish talking about... What I asked you." She says blushing slightly and looking away.

"Your right. Join me?" I say patting the bed beside me. She sits down and looks at me for a full minute before sighing.

"What?" I ask, concerned.

"Nothing. Your just really cute." She says smiling.

"Funny. I thought I was sexy. Or at least hot. But cute? I'm hurt."

"Sorry, your sexy. Better?"

"Perfect." I smile at her and she blushes again.

She closes her eyes and leans her head back against the headboard. Her breathing has changed slightly and I think it has something to do with how close we are. She moves her arm from covering her eyes to the small part of the bed in between us, the only problem is that my arm was already there. Our hands meet and I pull hers into mine so we are holding hands.

"Damon..." She sighs.

The suddenly she's on top of me. Straddling me. It only takes me a moment to react before I wrap my arms around her waist. I don't move anymore than that. I want her to make the first move. I want her to admit she wants me. She doesn't say anything or move. She just sits looking into my eyes.

Elena's POV

I was looking into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to see our children with those bright blue eyes. Children. Our children, mine and Damon's. I had never really thought about it like that. I wanted him so badly. Not just for the sex. For everything. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

I move my hands up his arms, over his shoulders and into his hair. It was the perfect length. Not too short that I couldn't pull it and not so long that it got in the way. For a minute I just run my hands through his hair. It's so soft and irresistible. He moans softly and pulls me tighter to his chest. That was it. I couldn't wait any more. I'd been waiting for too long already.

"Elena. What do you want?" He whispered in my ear.

His voice sends me over the edge. I pulls his dead roughly to mine and crash our mouths together. It hurts for a moment but then all the pain disappears when he responds. He kisses me back demandingly. He kisses me in a way I had dreamed about for years. He moans again and I slip my tongue into his mouth to meet his.

He takes over the kiss and I'm a goner. He's so good at this. He makes me feel so special just by kissing me. His hands are sliding up and down my back as mine tug soft on his hair. Our only skin on skin contact is our mouths. I want more. No I need more.

I move my hands down his chest and pull at his shirt. Understanding what I want he stops kissing me long enough to pull his shirt over his head and throw it across the room. Pulling my mouth back to his he continues to kiss me, demanding a deeper connection. I slide my hands down his chest and he pulls away groaning.

"Elena, sweetie. I'm trying to be gentle with you, since it's your first time, but if you keep touching me like that I'm going to yank you under me now and have my way with you." He says pulling me tighter to him as he does.

"I want you now, Damon. I want you forever." I say. Not giving him time to fully grasp my words I pull my shirt over my head and drag his mouth to mine.

His hands go back to gliding up and down my back and when they reach the clasp of my bra on the third cycle I nod my head slightly careful not to break out kiss. Knowing what I mean Damon undoes my bra and slowly pulls it off my arms. I take my hands out of his hair to help him get it off me.

He turns us over so he is on top of me and breaks the kiss. Staring down at me he smiles his genuine smile and I forget everything. I forget that this is started as a onetime thing. I forget that he doesn't love me. I just feel.

"God you're so beautiful." He whispers as he pulls back to look at my body. I can't wait anymore. I move my hands to the front of his body and down to the button on his pants.

"Elena... I..." Damon starts but stops when my hands slide over the still growing bulge in his pants. I take advantage of his weakness and roll us over so I'm on top. I quickly pull at his button and zipper before he can stop me. Ever so slowly I pull his pants and underwear down leaving him completely naked.

My eyes start on his face then work his way down his body. My eyes widened when I took in the sight of his dick. It was big. Although I kind of expected that since I had heard a bunch of girls talk about it in high school. At that though I frowned. He had been with so many girls. He didn't love them and he doesn't love me.

"Hey. Don't think Elena. Just feel" Damon said softly pulling me against his chest. For a moment we were just cuddling. Then I felt his dick harden more and I got an idea. I moved my hand down and took it in my hand. I started to slowly stroke it, causing Damon to moan.

"No. No way can I go through you doing that to me. Not this time." He whispers pulling me under him. His attempt to make his words leave my mind didn't work. I heard what he said.

"What do you mean not this time? I thought this was a onetime thing?" I ask pulling his face away before he could kiss my neck.

"It is..." He says slowly. I didn't believe him.

"No, Damon. You're hiding something. What is it?"

"Nothing. Don't ruin this Elena. It's just sex" He says rolling his eyes. He was lying. I knew it. I knew him well enough to tell.

"Look Damon. I have to tell you something. I was going to do this after we had sex but I think you need to know this now," Not able to look him in the eye I turn my face and stare at the wall, " I love you. I didn't ask you to have sex with me so it wouldn't be awkward with some other guy. The truth is I don't want to ever be with any other guys. I hoped having sex with you would help me get over you. I know now that that will never happen. I can never get over you. I love you too much. I always have."

After several seconds of silence I finally get enough courage to look up at him. I look into his eyes and see happiness and some other unnamed emotion. Then I look at his smile and I understand. The emotion is love.

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews last chapter. I'm really happy you all like it. I enjoy writing this story. **

**Sorry to cut it off in the middle of DEX but I wanted her to confess before they got all hot and heavy. Please review and hopefully I can post the next chapter by tmrw night **** Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Damon's POV

She loves me. Elena loves me. I couldn't stop smiling. I'd been laying on top of her smiling for at least 2 minutes now. She was smiling back at me.

Oh crap. She must be super uncomfortable. I was laying on top of her, barely supporting myself. She had to be feeling most of my weight on her. Also the only thing separating us was her thin lace panties. Double crap. Thinking about that makes me want her.

I roll until I'm lying beside her. When I look back at her she has tears in her eyes. At first I'm not sure why. She moves away from me. Just barely but enough that I notice it. Oh no. She thinks I'm rejecting her.

"Elena. I..." I start but she interrupts.

"It's okay, Damon. I get it. You don't want me. I understand. I didn't figure you would. I just needed you to know how I felt. We don't have to do this anymore. I'm gonna go. I can find somewhere else to stay." She says. I'm to shocked to answer. How could she think I don't want her. She's my everything.

By this point she is almost dressed again. Wearing everything but her shirt. I'm not even sure where that is. Then I realize that I'm on it. I can use that to my advantage.

"Elena. Don't you dare leave. You can't anyways. I have your shirt." I say smirking.

"This is just like you to make a joke, Damon. Just give me my damn shirt back so I can leave. I have no point in being here anymore." She says as tears fall down her cheeks. Shit. I've messed up with that joke. I stand up and watch as her eyes devour my body hungrily.

"Elena Gilbert. I do not want you to leave. I wasn't rejecting you before. I didn't want to hurt you with my weight. You don't understand. I love you. I have loved you since you were 15. Don't try to leave because I will chase you. I will always follow you. No matter what." I say as I walk over to her and place my hands on her shoulders. I look into her eyes so she knows I'm not joking. She starts to cry again and I'm shocked.

"Elena... I... I thought that's what you wanted to hear. I thought you wanted me to love you back!" I say getting scared.

"It is... I... It's just; I have been waiting to hear you say those words for so long I thought I never would. God I love you Damon. I love you so much it hurts and hearing you say it back felt so right that it can't be real."

"Baby, it is real. I'll say it as much as you need me too. I love you. I love you. I love you."

All of a sudden she is pulling me closer to her and raising her lips to mine. I press mine against hers in what I meant to be a sweet kiss that she quickly deepens. For a minute we just stand there making out. She tries to push me back towards the bed but I stop her.

"Elena, we don't have to rush anymore. We are finally together so we can wait for as long as you need too." I say looking into her eyes so she knows I'm not saying that I don't want her.

"That's exactly why we should do it now. You said it yourself we are FINALLY together. We've waited this long for each other. I don't want to wait anymore. I want you. No I need you, Damon."

"Well then I believe you are wearing way too many pieces of clothing."

I start by reaching around to unclasp her bra and pull it off her. I grab her breasts in my hands and gently pinch her nipples, I love the way they feel hardening against my fingertips. As she moans I smile and move my hands down to her pants. I undo them and pull them down along with her panties. She steps out of them and when she puts her legs back down I notice that her legs are slightly spread. Knowing that she won't be expecting me to do anything while we are standing I run my hands up the inside of her thighs to her pussy. I can feel how wet she already is but when I touch her clit with my finger she gasps and gets even wetter.

"Mmm. Baby, you feel so good. I love you so much." I say as I stand up and pull her into a kiss. I'm already half hard but when she moves her hand down my chest I get harder in anticipation as to what she would do with her hand. Knowing that I couldn't handle that without coming I grab her hand and pull her to her bed. I push her softly onto it before climbing on top of her.

" Do we need a –" I start to ask before she cuts me off.

"I'm on the pill. Don't worry." She says smiling

"Damon, make love to me." She whispers shyly. And with those 5 words I lose control. I can no longer stop myself from having her. I take my dick in my hand and position it at her entrance.

"No going back now, baby. Just know I love you."

Elena's POV

Damon slowly starts to push into me and the pain slowly takes over. I close my eyes and wait for it to stop. I can tell when he is all the way in because he stops and waits for me to make a move. The pain slowly subsides and I'm left with the pleasure. This is Damon. I'm making love to Damon. I have just lost my virginity to the only man I have, and will, ever love.

"Move." I whisper opening my eyes to look at him. He does what I ask, slowly moving in and out. He starts to move faster and I start to raise my hips to his.

"Oh yes baby. That's it. Feel me. Feel us." He says gasping for breath. Seeing him losing control because of me excites me even more and I feel something building in my stomach. He leans down to kiss me and I moan deeply into his mouth. He feels so good. We feel so good.

I love this man. I've loved him for so long and now I finally have him. He is mine and it feels amazing. I call out his name as my body convulses and I reach my climax. As soon as his name is out of my mouth he follows me and orgasms as well.

He falls on top of me and we both try to get our breathing back to normal. When we are both breathing properly again he pulls out of me, causing me to wince, and lays beside me. I move so I am snuggling into his chest and he wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair.

"Are you okay?" He asks gently.

"I'm perfect now that I have you." I say as I inhale his beautiful scent.

"I love you, Elena."

"I love you too, Damon. Forever."

**Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal. I wanted it to just be about their first time so I couldn't make it any longer. Thanks so much everyone for last chapter's reviews. **

**I have ideas that could make this story last a lot longer or if you guys think that now that it's not so much of a secret that they want more, I should end this I can wrap it up in the next chapter and be finished it. Another option is a sequel. That way the title can change but I can still work with the ideas I have for this story. What do you guys think? Review and let me know. Thanks everyone. **


	7. Chapter 7

**So most people said I need to continue it, which I'm fine with. I think I'm just going to continue here and forget about the title. It'll be easier than having to edit a chapter so I can add the link to the sequel. I hope you guys enjoy the story still. I have several ideas that can keep the story going but if at any point anyone finds it boring I'll just wrap it up and finish. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Enjoy!**

Damon's POV

I'm lying as still as I can. Elena had fallen asleep 15 minutes ago and I was doing everything I could to not wake her. I was slowing my breathing and not moving anything else. Apparently that didn't work.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She says starting to pull away. I tighten my grip on her so she can't move.

"No, it's okay. I like that you feel that peaceful around me. That you trust me that much." I say as she rests her head back on my chest.

"I do trust you. More than anyone else." I can feel her smile as she says this.

"Good. Because now you are stuck with me. I'm never letting you go," I say just as her stomach growls, "okay, maybe I'll let you go long enough to eat."

We stand up and she turns away shyly to get dressed. I know she's blushing I can tell. After pulling on a pair of pajama pants, I go to my closet and grab one of my black button-up shirts. When I turn around she already has on her bra and panties and is looking for her shirt again. I walk up to her and place my shirt around her shoulders.

"Here. Wear this." I say kissing her neck from behind.

"Thank you." She says pulling her arms threw the sleeves then turning around. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer to her. I place my hands on her waist and lean down. She meets me half way and kisses me. I was expecting just a soft thank you. Not this wild kiss. Who knew my sweet little Elena was such a good kisser.

I kiss her back with just as much force. I use my hands to pull her even closer to me but it's still not enough. I lift her slightly off the ground and she doesn't even hesitate to wrap her long legs around my waist. I quickly back her up against the wall and deepen the kiss.

Knowing that the only thing separating us is just 2 small pieces of fabric is driving me crazy. I need her. I don't know how I have stayed away from her all these years. This feels so right, so good. We feel right.

My stomach growls this time and I'm reminded that we were supposed to be getting something to eat. I pull back and look into her eyes, smiling.

"Your very good at distracting me, baby. You're hungry. You need to eat." I say setting her on the ground.

"Me? I'm pretty sure your stomach growled this time, Salvatore." She says grinning.

"Hey! Watch it missy or your cooking." I smirk.

"I'm a good cook for your information. Better than you!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

Elena's POV

We decided that Damon should cook so I could sit and watch him. We. I liked that I could say that about us, not just as friends. I'm happy. I love him so much.

I'm really enjoying this view. I'm sitting on the counter watching Damon move around the kitchen. He hadn't told me what he was making but he definitely looked good making it. He was wearing only his pajama pants and they were hanging in the perfect way off his hips. God he was hot.

"Baby, you've got to stop looking at me like that or we are not going to be eating any time soon." He says without looking up from his task. Every time he calls me baby I melt. I've been dying to hear him say that to me for years. And it felt good to finally hear it.

"If you keep calling me baby we aren't going to be eating anytime soon." I answer hopping off the counter.

"Hey. Where are you going?" He asks as I start to leave the room.

"Letting you finish supper. You said I was causing problems so I'm going to find something else to do."

"Oh no you don't!" He says grabbing my waist and pulling me towards him. He lifts me up and sets me back on the counter, only this time closer to him. Probably so I can't sneak away.

"Fine. If I'm going to stay at least let me help."

"Nope. I'm cooking, you're sitting."

"Damon, please!" I say doing my cutest pout.

"Fine. Stir this pot. It's going to give away what we are having though."

I hopped of the counter and went to take the spoon from his hand so I could stir. He was right that it gave away dinner though. Inside the pot was spaghetti sauce. His best meal. I'm happy to know that he wants to give me the best he can. He loves me.

We both did our thing until dinner was ready. He then turned everything off and we set the table. It was amazing how well we moved around each other. Sure we had been friends for so long but we had never been like this before.

I was worried this would be awkward. Having slept with my best friend and all. But it wasn't. This felt right. This felt like we should have always been this way.

Damon's POV

"Come. We have some very important business to attend too." I say pulling Elena out of the kitchen. We had cleaned up the dishes and put away left overs but now I had an idea.

"No we don't. Well, I can think of one thing that's important for us to do." She says trailing her finger up and down my back as I walked in front of her.

"Not yet. Don't worry, Elena. We will have plenty of time for that before Barbie and Broody get back. And after they're back. I don't care if they hear." I say turning to wink at her.

"Then what do you have planned? Is it going to be fun at least?"

"I hope so. I'm hoping you'll agree and want to do it." I say nervously.

"Well... What is it?" She asks looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I get lost in them and forget what my idea was.

"I... I don't remember. I like your first idea better." I say and pull her close to me bringing my lips down to her.

Her lips meet mine and there is no stopping now. I lift her up and she puts her legs around my waist. I carry her into my room without breaking the kiss. And suddenly we are just a mess on my bed, tearing close off and trying to get as close as possible.

God I love this girl. Nothing can keep us apart anymore.

**Sorry this took so long everyone. I promise you will get another chapter tomorrow to make up for it. After that though it won't come until Monday or Tuesday as I am going camping with my family and won't have internet. **

**Thanks for all of last chapters reviews. I hope you like this one too. So what is Damon's idea? Will she like it? Leave your ideas and we'll see if anyone's right. **

**I'm looking for new fanfic's too read so if any of you write some or know some good ones let me know. Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

**As promised here is the next chapter. Sadly this chapter will have to get you all through until Monday/Tuesday. Sorry! I hope you enjoy this one enough though. When I post the next chapter it will be a bit of a time jump. Not long though just a couple days to when Stefan and Caroline are back. It will also probably have some flashbacks. **

**So the finale was AMAZING right? Delena forever.**

**Review please **

Elena's POV

I don't remember much from yesterday. It's all just a blur of pure bliss. I remember he loves me. What we did, though technically we also did that today since we did it various times throughout the night. He's incredible. I never thought I would see this side of him.

He's sweet and romantic. Even when he tries to be a cocky prick I can't help but smile at him. The man I love may be screwed up but he's the perfect guy for me. He always will be.

I had snuck away when he was sleeping about 15 minutes ago so I could shower. My bed head was horrible. I guess that since it was also mixed with sex hair, it was 10 times worse than normal.

"Now that's a view I could get used to." Came a smooth voice from behind me. I know it's him and I know he's watching me. Watching me while I'm naked. I hope he is too.

"Why don't you join me? Then I can get a good view too." I say smiling but not turning to look at him. Suddenly his hands are on my hips. I jump a little, surprised by how quickly he was in.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He says softly in my ear. I lean into his chest and sigh.

"I wish it could always be like this, sharing this bathroom with you every morning."

"Why can't it be?"

"Come on you know why. First of all we'd have to fight Caroline to even get in. And second we would never leave if we got in here together."

"And why would that be a problem?" He asks running his hand up and down my stomach.

"Don't even start. If you keep doing that I'm going to turn around and tackle you. We will end up on this floor. We will end up in pain."

"I'd suffer through anything for you baby." He whispers catching me off guard by the sweetness in that one sentence.

"Damn it." I say turning around and jumping on him. Luckily he grabs my hips and instead of crashing onto the floor we just crash into the wall. He doesn't stop me though. I kiss him fiercely and moan when he responds by sliding his tongue into my mouth.

We slowly slide down the wall so he is sitting on the ground with me straddling him. I can feel his erection against my thigh and don't hesitate to move my hand down to it. He hisses softly and I get a good idea.

Slowly sliding off him I continue to move my hand up and down him. He seems so caught up that he doesn't even notice until I am completely off him. Before he can stop me I bend over and take him in my mouth.

"Elena!" he says through gritted teeth. I know he is already close. I'm proud that I can do this to him so easily.

"Baby, you have to stop. We are never going to-... Oh shit!" He shouts and I pull him deeper into my mouth. He stops talking and just moans. The man I love is coming undone by a blow job. From me. This is incredible.

The thought gives me more courage and I take him in as much as I can then pull out and lick the tip. I start to do this again when his hips jerk and he comes in my mouth. I wasn't expecting it but I don't want him to be upset about it so I cover my choke with a laugh.

"What were you saying?" I ask him, looking up and into his eyes. He laughs then catches me off guard by standing up and pulling me with him. Within seconds he has turned off the shower and grabbed me in his arms.

"You're a very naughty girl, Elena. I think you need to be punished." He says smirking.

"I think I'll like your form of punishment." I say wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling his head to mine for a passionate kiss. I know he's thanking me for what I did in the shower. This is the only way he knows how.

Even though we are both dripping wet he drops me on the bed then jumps on top of me. His hands start caressing my body everywhere. This feels so good. I close my eyes and just feel. My senses are on high alert and every time he touches me it feels amazing.

When I'm not expecting it he slides his fingers in between my wet folds at my hot core and touches my clit. I barely have time to react before he slides a finger into my and I cry out his name, half in surprise and pleasure. He adds his tongue into the mix and I moan deeply. It doesn't take long for my body to convulse and I have the best orgasm of my life, crying out his name as I do.

"You seem very practiced at that." I state opening my eyes too look at him.

"And you seem very practiced at blow jobs." He says back moving to lay beside me. On instinct I curl beside him and rest my head on his chest.

"Just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I haven't done other things, Damon." I say knowing that will get him worked up.

"You know what, I'd rather not talk about the things you've done with others. Only me. From now on I'm the only one you're allowed to do things with." He says kissing my head softly. I place a kiss on his chest, above his heart and then get off then bed. I throw on one of his t-shirts then leave the room

"Where do you think you're going?" He says hoping off the bed, pulling on pants and following me out of his room.

"I'm going to start moving my stuff in here. That's what you want isn't it?" I ask turning to look at him.

"Of course it is. I was going to ask you last night before you made me forget everything. You were supposed 'to let me ask." He pouts.

"Then ask now." I smile.

"Elena Gilbert, will you move into my room with me?"

"Absolutely. Though I'm not sure what we are going to do with my bed now."

"Just leave it. I'm sure we'll have visitors at some point."

"If you say so. Now what do you say we start moving?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is. The next chapter! I hope you like it and sorry for the delay, it was a busy weekend. Thanks for all of last chapters reviews. I'm sorry to say that this story will most likely end soon. I'm running out of things to write now that they are finally a couple. I'm not sure how many chapters I will go with, but it will be enough that they will get their proper ending. **

Damon's POV

I heard the door to the apartment open and jumped up quickly. I don't know why I'm so jumpy. I know it won't be Elena. She left an hour ago to go to class. Although it took her some incentive to leave.

I smiled as I walked to the door and saw my brother and Caroline, "You know, I think I actually might have missed you guys. Wait. No I didn't. I had way more fun without you."

"Funny. Did you finally get some?" Stefan asks innocently. That poor boy. He was clearly on a sex high, normally he wouldn't ask me something like that. He didn't have the balls.

"Actually, brother, my fun was more than just sex. I finally got the girl." I say my smile growing. What is wrong with me? I can't stop smiling.

"You mean Elena finally saw that you are in love with her and decided you were worth the time and effort?" Blondie asks making her presence known.

"That she did, Blondie. Elena loves me and I love her. We realize that and are together now." I state before brushing by them and leaving the apartment. I glance back quickly at the last minute to catch their dumbfound smiles and what I said finally catches on.

I'm not sure where to go. Elena won't be done for several hours but staying there while they unpacked and probably had some "finally we're home" sex wasn't an appealing offer. I pull out my phone and type a quick text to Ric, telling him to meet me at the coffee shop that is directly in between our places.

I head toward the shop and feel my phone vibrate when a text arrives. I glance down at it and laugh.

Coffee? R U serious? Something good must've happened to U.

My jerk of a best friend was right. Normally I would have suggested a bar but I wanted to be sober when Elena came home. We wasted enough time apart already.

"Hey, what's with coffee? The Damon Salvatore I know would've wanted bourbon." Ric says coming up to the table I had chosen in the back of the shop.

"Well I'm a new Damon now. I don't want to mess up anything with Elena. She means to much to me."

"You got the girl."

"I got the girl."

"Congratulations. Though I have to say, I'm going to miss my drinking partner."

"Don't worry. I don't plan on giving up drinking completely. It's part of who I am." I smirk.

I finally left Ric and headed home, hoping Elena would be there before me. I walked in the door to find my brother watching TV alone.

"Where's your girl?" I ask smirking.

"Where's yours?" He retorts giving me his typical judgy look.

"Don't go there, brother. You know damn well that I love Elena."

"You may love her now but what happens when one of the many girls from your past shows up and you leave Elena for her?"

"One, that won't happen. Two, it's none of your god damn business what Elena and I do. And three, just so you know, I've loved Elena for a hell of a long time. Do you not remember how hard it was on me when I left Mystic Falls? Do you not remember how I would call you at least twice a day to check up on her? Do you not remember that time she surprised me by coming here and I almost told her I loved her then?"

_4 months. I've been away from the love of my life for 4 long months. I missed her so much. Stefan was annoyed by the amount of times I call him and some days it felt like Elena was annoyed when I called her. Lately she'd been distance and hung up as quick as she could. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door and I stand up to go tell whoever it is to fuck off._

"_I don't want any fucking company." I say pulling open the door with so much force that when I see who it is the door slips from my hand and bangs loudly against the wall._

"_I just got here and you already want me to leave?" my sweet girl says smiling wickedly at me._

"_Elena! How did you get here? When did you get here? Why'd you come?" I stutter._

"_By plane. An hour ago. And to see you obviously!" _

"_I missed you so much. Why didn't you call? I would have come to get you at the air port!" I say pulling her into a big hug._

"_It was supposed to be a surprise Damon. I've been planning this for 2 weeks now."_

"_What," I yelled, "2 weeks? You haven't told me this for 2 weeks? Is that why you were so distant on the phone?"_

"_Oh Damon, I was so afraid I was going to slip up and tell you! I wanted to surprise you so badly but you know I hate lying to you! I thought my best option was to keep my mouth shut!" She look so sweet and her voice caressed my name so perfectly that all I could do was pull her into a hug and bury my face in her hair._

"Fine. Fine. I get it. You have loved her forever. I swear to you, Damon, if you mess this up and hurt her I will kick your ass."

"Noted, brother. But if you interfere with my relationship with the only girl I will ever love, you better watch your back." I growl at him before walking into my room and slamming the door. Why was everyone so intent on keeping us apart? Why couldn't they let us be happy together?

Elena's POV

"Damon? I'm home!" I shout coming into the apartment.

"Elena! I'm so glad you're home! I missed you!" Caroline says running up and pulling me into a hug.

"Me too, Elena. I had to shop with this one. You know what that's like!" Stefan jokes coming in behind Caroline and pulling me into a brief hug.

"Aww guys, I missed you too!"

"I heard you didn't have time to miss us though... I heard you and Damon finally admitted your love for each other and did it!" Caroline shrieks.

"He said that?" I ask worried.

"Well now. He never said anything about sex. Care is just assuming." Stefan says patting my shoulder as we walk into the living room.

"Where is Damon?" I ask when I see he isn't there.

"In his -your- room sulking. Stefan may have threatened to kick his ass if her treated you badly and not Damon's upset because he thinks we don't approve. Which we totally do. As long as you're happy we are!" Caroline says.

"Stefan! Ugh, I'll go defuse the situation. Don't worry, he'll be back to his beautiful self soon." I say as I walk down the hall and quietly open the bedroom door. When I walk in Damon is lying on the bed propped up against the headboard looking through a photo album.

"Damon? What's that?" I say walking tentatively up to sit next to him on the bed. I don't smell alcohol so I don't think he's drunk but he still hasn't looked up at me, though I note that his shoulders visibly relax when he hears my voice.

"Us. I've saved these throughout the years. We need a new one. The most recent one is from your graduation which was several months ago." He says softly flipping to the last filled page and caressing the picture.

"Baby, that wasn't that long ago." I say placing my hand over his.

"It was though. You weren't mine then. You are now and I need everyone to know so I can have proof that you were once mine..."

"What do you mean once yours? Are you leaving me already?" I whisper nervously.

"No! Of course not! You're going to leave me eventually. I wasn't a good person before you moved in with me Elena. I did everything, and everyone for that matter, that I thought would get you off my mind. I know that will come back to bite me in the ass eventually." He says finally looking up into my eyes. I see the vulnerability and fear in them. I've had enough of the distance and I pull him too me. I hug him so tightly that I'm afraid that I might be hurting him but I don't care. I love him and he needs to know that.

"Don't say that. I know who you are and who you were. Your past is just that, the past. I'm yours now and your mine. Nothing can tear us apart. You're stuck with me. We can take a photo everyday if you need that but, Damon, I'm not going anywhere so you won't need proof."


	10. Chapter 10

Elena's POV

Warm hands were moving up and down my arms, then over my neck and cheeks. I know it's him. His smell consumes me. I must not move. As soon as I do he'll stop and this just feels too good.

"Come on, baby. I know your awake." He says continuing to move his hands over my body. I can almost hear the smirk he is undoubtedly sporting.

"Mmm. Don't you dare stop." I say opening my eyes to look up at him. His face is so close that I can't believe that I can't feel his breath against my face. I moved my face up enough to press my lips lightly to his but not enough that his path shifts. He stops touching me and moves to sit beside me. I sit up and am hit with a wave of nausea.

I jump off the bed and run to the bathroom, making it before I start throwing up. I hear Damon come in behind me but luckily my back is too him so he can't see me. He comes closer and pulls my hair into his hand right before I throw up again. After several more times it turns into dry heaves and I move to sit back.

Damon flushes the toilet again then sits beside me rubbing my back rhythmically. I control my breathing and shift so my head rested against the cool wall. It feels good, so does Damon's hand moving on my back. He pulled my hair into a braid keeping it off my face. I wonder where he learned that? Wait no. I don't want to know. I probably won't like it.

"Are you okay?" Damon asks softly.

"I think so now. My stomach is churning still but its better."

"Are you good enough to move? We'll go back to bed and I'll get some ginger ale." He says caressing my face softly. I nod and before I have the chance to stand he picks me up in his arms and carries me to our room. He lightly sets me on the bed then turns and leaves the room. He looks worried. And tense. I've never seen him like this.

He's never seen me sick like this before. He's seen me in pain from the accident or coughing with a fever but he'd never seen me throw up. Oh no. His mom. Before she had died she'd been throwing up a lot. He'd taken care of her because his dad was an ass that left when the going got tough, then came back when she had died.

He must know that I'm not going to die, right? Sure he hasn't seen me throw up but that doesn't mean I haven't. He must know that. I can hear him moving around the kitchen, I want to go see him. Comfort him. He'll probably yell at me for getting up but right now I don't care. He doesn't need to worry about me; I'll be alright in a while. It's probably the flu or maybe I ate something my body doesn't like.

I get up out of bed and leave his room. Caroline and Stefan are in their room and oblivious to what is going on out here. I walk up behind Damon, who is making something on the stove, and wrap my arms around his waist. He tenses slightly probably because he didn't hear me come in. I lay my head on his back and breathe in his scent.

"Go lay down, Elena. I'm making you soup. You'll feel better soon." He says, whispering the last part probably more to himself than me.

"Damon. I'm fine now. I'm worried about you more than anything. You know this isn't like your mom. I'm going to be alright." I say squeezing him slightly. He starts to shake lightly.

"I can't lose you. Not when I just got you. Not ever." He says his voice cracking.

"You're not going to!" I say louder than necessary. I reach around him and turn the stove off then turn him around so he is facing me. I take his face in my hands and bring it down so his forehead is against mine. He doesn't say anything but I know he is still worried.

"Come back to bed. I'll sleep it off and I'll be fine. Don't you have to work in a few hours?" I say glancing at the clock.

"I'm not going to work! I'm not going to leave you like this!"

"Damon... Like I said I'll sleep it off. You don't have to leave for 4 hours, I'm sure I'll be fine by then." I say grabbing his hand and pulling him back to our room. He willingly lies down on the bed with me put quickly pulls me tightly into his arms and kisses my hair. I feel so safe in his arms. I love him so much.

Damon's POV

She's more worried about me than herself. That's my sweet Elena, she's always like that. So selfless. I thought she wouldn't notice how worried I was. That was stupid of me. I feel like such an asshole for making it about me when she's the one who's sick.

It's stupid of me to worry like this. I know she's not my mom. I know deep down that Elena isn't going to die but the way she was throwing up just reminded me of my mom. I rub her back until I know she's asleep then slip out off the bed. I quietly pull a chair up beside the bed and sit to watch her sleep.

She looks okay, she looks better than okay actually she looks peaceful. That doesn't matter. If she throws up again I'm taking her to the hospital. They way she looks now I doubt that will happen. It's almost like her concern for me made her feel better. Or just changed her sickness to concern. Either way she looked better and I'm not going to question the why.

I wake with a start and my eyes instantly go to the bed my feet were on. Elena isn't on it. Where the hell is she? I jump out of my chair and race out the door.

"Elena?" I shout.

"Calm down, Damon. What's going on?" Caroline says coming out of her room being her annoying self.

"Where's Elena, Caroline?" I say impatiently.

"She went to class. Hey aren't you supposed to be getting ready for work?"

"Class? Why would she do that? She was sick!"

"Well she felt better obviously. She woke up and I talked to her for a few minutes then she said she had to go to class." Caroline says as I turn and leave. I know calling her won't do any good since she's in class but I can't help but try. When she doesn't pick up I figure that I might as well go to work. I get off around the same time she will be done her second class of the day so as soon as I see her I can yell at her for leaving.

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Anyone else depressed that there aren't any new episodes for like 5 months? Thanks for the reviews last chapter and before anyone asks, no Elena isn't pregnant. Review please **


	11. Chapter 11

Elena's POV

Damon's mad at me. Like super mad. He wasn't home when I got back from classes yesterday but after I showered I found him waiting for me on our bed.

"_Elena." Damon says looking at me like I committed a crime. _

"_Damon." I respond walking fully into our room and closing the door. _

"_Why'd you leave, Elena. You were sick. I told you to stay in bed and rest. You left." _

"_You're right, Damon, I did leave. I woke up feeling fine and I knew I needed to go to class. I can't miss school. You can't tell me what to do, Damon." So that wasn't entirely true. I woke up still feeling sick. I hadn't thrown up but I still felt sick. Once I took some medicine I felt okay. I felt good enough to go to school so I did. And what gives him the right to think he can boss me around. We may be dating but that doesn't mean he can tell me what to do. _

"_You're right. I can't tell you what to do. But I can ask you to do something and expect you to do it. You're supposed to trust me to know what's best!"_

"_I do trust you, Damon. But you don't know how I feel. You can't tell how my body is feeling, you're not me!" I was getting pissed off. He was treating me like I was his property. This wasn't the 19__th__ century anymore. _

"_Elena, I've seen people sick before. They are weak and need to be looked after!"_

"_No, Damon. You've seen someone dying before. I'm not dying! I had a typical flu. It happens all the time. Stop treating me like a child!"_

"_Elena, you just became an adult. You're only 18! You still need to be taken care of!"_

"_You know damn well that I acted like an adult way before I turned 18. I had to act like an adult once my parent died and I needed to take care of my brother!"_

"_You had Jenna then."_

"_You're only 2 years older than me! But if I'm such a child then why are we even together? Adults shouldn't date children right?" I'm sick of this. I turn around and walk out our bedroom door. I run to the front door, throw it open then walk out slamming it behind me. I can hear Caroline calling me but I can't deal with her right now. I need to be alone. _

I ended up staying with Bonnie. After we left she decided to come along and go to college here too. I didn't see her as much as I'd like but she had some problems of her own. Her relationship with my brother had gone bad and I knew she wasn't over it yet. She still loved him; I guess that could be why she avoids me. It feels awkward since her is my brother.

I had my phone with me but after 5 calls from Caroline, 3 from Stefan and 7 from Damon I had turned it off. I didn't want to talk to any of them. Caroline and Stefan had obviously heard the whole thing and were most likely taking Damon's side. Or at least Stefan would be. He probably would have tried to take care of me too. Caroline was harder to decide. I know she wouldn't want me to do stuff when I was sick but she also didn't really like Damon so she might just agree with me to piss him off.

I had to borrow some of Bonnie's clothes this morning since I had left in a hurry last night. Bonnie and I had talked most of the night instead of sleeping and I feel like we cleared a lot of things up. I told her if she ever wanted Jeremy back I'd be all for it, I knew he had broken her heart but they were good together. Bonnie told me that if I needed to permanently be away from Damon I could move in with her. She wasn't his biggest fan either.

After waking up after 3 hours of sleep I had changed and went to work. Now after my 6 hour shift I'm leaving. I'm not sure where I should go. Should I go home and deal with that or just go back to Bonnie's were I could have some peace and quiet. I know I need to deal with Damon eventually but right now I'm still mad.

He overreacted by a long shot. I kind of get why but it doesn't excuse some of the things he said. He had called me a child, that hurt a lot. I understand that this had hit him hard with memories of his mother's death but that didn't mean he could treat me like that.

Pulling out my phone I turned it back on to see what the missed calls count was up to now.

17 missed calls – Damon

5 voice messages – Damon

11 text messages – Damon

10 missed calls – Caroline

1 voice message – Caroline

5 missed calls – Stefan

At least Stefan wasn't acting like a crazy person. He had probably only called 5 times because Damon made him. I opened up Caroline's texts which all said almost the same thing: "get your ass back to the house and talk to Damon." Next I opened Damon's texts which either said "I'm sorry," "Come home," or "Call me." I delete all the missed calls then the voice messages without listening to any of them. There wasn't any point. I'm going to go back to the apartment.

On my walk home I mentally prepared myself for a big fight which consisted of me leaving once again. Maybe I need to take Bonnie up on her offer. Maybe I should move in with her. I love Damon but maybe it's too soon in our relationship for us to be living together. God I love him. I can't lose him. He means everything to me. I don't think I can leave him. As much as what he did pissed me off I can't imagine not waking up to his face every day.

I start running to our apartment. I need to get there sooner. I need to apologize for leaving him. I need to tell him I love him and make sure he knows that I will never leave again. If he is willing to forgive me I will do whatever he wants. I can't lose him!

I reach our apartment building and head to the elevator. I press the button and in a useless attempt to speed it up I keep pressing the button repeatedly. It's too slow! I don't have time to waste waiting here!

I turn around and run to the stairs. I go them as fast as I can then run to the other end where our apartment is. I try to turn the door knob but it's locked. I didn't bring my keys with me last night but I know someone is home. I can hear the TV on. I knock loudly on the door so someone will hear me. I catch my breath as I wait for the door to open. I hear footsteps coming towards it then the click of the lock. The door knob turns then the door is opening.

Standing in front of my apartment door is the brunette that Damon was making out with in the bathroom. The one who, when I saw them together had broken my heart.

"Who are you?" I ask angry that she is in my apartment.

"Me? Who are you?" she asks staring at me like I have two heads.

"I live here. You don't"

"Oh, you're Elena. Figures. Well I'm Katherine." She says as the corners of her mouth twist into a vindictive smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Damon's POV

The water is cascading down my body and it's kind of hot but I'm not worried about that right now. Where the hell is Elena? She hasn't answered my calls or texts. I need to know if she's okay. She could've gotten kidnapped or murdered for all I know! No. I can't think like that. She's fine. She is just mad at me. She should be. I was a dick.

I have a tendency to overreact and screw things up. It always starts with good intentions I just don't think of all the outcomes before I act. Like last night. I'd messed up. I went and got drunk. Then I screwed up again by bring Katherine back here with me.

Elena's POV

What the hell. This girl is in my home wearing barely any clothing and acting like I'm the intruder. She told me her name then turned on her heel, which was 6 inches higher than it normally would be, and stalked into my living room. When she turned I caught her scent. She smells like Damon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask trying not to cry.

"Damon brought me here last night. I found him in a bar and he was rambling about some girl, you I'm guessing, to the bartender. I took pity on him, like usual when we sleep together, and said I'd keep him company while he drank." She smirked. Fucking bitch. She knows he's my boyfriend. Or at least was...

"Then?"

"Then we both got a little tipsy and came back here. Well and I don't think you need a description of the rest. But now that your home I'll leave you too your business. Be careful with him though, he might be a little sore." She laughs turning and leaving. I hear the door shut and it takes everything inside of me not to run after her and push her down the stairs. That bitch just took my world away. She ruined my life.

I sit on the couch and turn off the TV. A movie about a happy couple is on, so cliché. With the TV off I can hear everything in the apartment better. No voices but the shower is on. I hope its Stefan. I can talk to him, Caroline would be too hard to deal with right now. And I can't deal with Damon. I might slap him.

I get up off the couch and walk towards the bathroom. As I get closer I know who it is. It's him. The one who broke my heart. My everything was in that shower, probably trying to wash her scent off him. My heart flutters but I can't tell why. I'm not sure if it's because I love him or because it's so broken it's not sure what to do. I open the bathroom door, which isn't locked, and walk inside, closing it after me. I stand there knowing he can't see me and try to decide what to do or say.

"Katherine, just leave. I don't want you here; I shouldn't have brought you here in the first place." He says without looking out of the curtain.

"Wrong girlfriend, Damon." I say my voice strong even though I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Elena!" He says and turns off the water. Not wanting to see his naked body I grab a towel, close my eyes and throw it in the direction he is. I turn quickly and walk out of the bathroom.

My first instinct was to go to our room but she was in there. I can't be in that room with him and think straight. I don't know if I can think straight anywhere. I want to leave again. I want to grab my stuff and run. Never come back. I want to go back to Mystic Falls and pretend this never happened. I want to see my brother and Jenna. I need them.

"Elena... I'm so sorry..." Damon says coming up behind me. I don't turn around and he doesn't touch me thankfully.

"For what? What you said last time we talked or for bringing Katherine here?" I say harsher than I thought I could.

"You say her..." He whispers.

"Of course I did. Was she in our bed?"

"Elena... It's not-"

"Damon. Was. She. In. Our. Bed." I turn to face him, needing to see his face when he answers.

"Yes... But I wasn't."

"So you fucked her somewhere else, put her in our bed then slept alone. Wow. Hard to believe Caroline and Stefan would let that happen." I say closing my eyes so I don't cry.

Damon's POV

NO. No. No. This can't be happening. She looks like she's ready to bolt. She can't leave me. She has to understand. She need to!

"Elena... You don't understand!" I say taking a step towards her hoping she won't step away. She does.

"What don't I understand? Katherine left little to the imagination about what you guys did!" She whispers moving to the couch to sit as a tear slides down her cheek. I want to go hold her, comfort her and wipe away the tears. I know she won't let me.

"No. No. No. Elena. Nothing happened. I promise you! I don't know what she told you but we DID NOT sleep together. I can tell you everything that happened in detail and there is no part about us sleeping together. I promise! I wouldn't do that! I love you."

"Damon. Please don't lie to me. Just tell me the truth, please!" She says as more tears fall down her cheeks. My heart breaks seeing her like this and knowing I caused it.

"That is the truth. After you left Stefan, Caroline and I went looking for you. When we couldn't find you they said we should just go back to the apartment. I couldn't just stop so I told them they could. They left and I looked for another hour then circled back and headed home. I couldn't face Stefan after that because he knew I would do something to mess this up, he told me I would. I went into a bar and drank, a lot. Katherine ended up coming in and interrupted my one sided conversation with the bartender. She started drinking too and next thing I know she was pulling me out of the bar. I kept calling her Elena and I could tell she was getting angry. She thought I was drunk enough to think she was you. But you're nothing alike. You smell delicious and she smells terrible!"

"Not the point here, Damon."

"Right. Sorry. Anyways so then she got my wallet out of my pocket and look at my driver's licence for our address. We came here and she tried to undress me. When I pushed her away she started to undress herself. Caroline came out and freak out. I told her that I needed help getting rid of Katherine but then Katherine threw up. She drank too much. Then Stefan came out and he and Caroline brought Katherine to the bathroom. I went into our room and got into bed. I figured they'd just kick her out when she stopped throwing up but then our door opened and she got into bed with me. She started touching me so I got out of bed and went to your old room, locking the door to keep her out."

"That's it? You just went to sleep in there. You didn't kick her out?"

"I didn't want to see her face again. I was disgusted that I even let her come here."

"Then what? You woke up, had a shower and now here we are?"

"Basically. In between waking up and showering I woke Katherine up and told her to leave. I guess she didn't since you talked to her..." God she had to believe me. It was the entire truth, I left nothing out. I couldn't risk losing her. She was my whole world.

"So you didn't have sex with her? She said otherwise."

"I know. But we didn't. I would never ever do that to you, Elena!"

"Damon. Please. If you're lying just say so now. I don't want to find out in a couple days that you lied."

"Elena, I promise I'm telling the truth. Ask Stefan and Caroline! Check the spare room! The sheets are a mess, I haven't had a chance to fix them." I would beg if I had too. If she just believes me I will spend the rest of our lives making it up to her. The rest of our lives. That would involve marriage and our kids. I can see it. I hope she can. I need her too! I love her.

She stands up and walks away. I hear a door open and I assume it's the spare bedroom. She didn't trust my story. Not yet at least. I wait a couple minutes but she doesn't come back. Getting up off the couch I go to check on her. I walk into the spare room and find her lying on the bed. She's holding the pillow I slept with last night close to her body and crying. My heart breaks for the millionth time since she left yesterday.

"Elena... I'm so sorry. Please. You have to forgive me. I love you!"

"Damon... I... I..." she stutters.

"Please, Elena. Just say you love me back. Let me take care of you! Let me make you feel better!" I say walking to the bed and crouching beside her face.

"Lay with me, Damon." She says quietly. My heart leaps out of my chest. She wants me to touch her. To hold her and stroke her hair. She's letting me take care of her. God I love this girl.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've been so busy lately and couldn't find any time to write. I hope this chapter is worth the wait! Thanks for all the reviews. Something big happens next chapter between several characters, not just Delena. How does ending this at chapter 20 sound to everyone? I think it gives me time to wrap up the story. I'd love to make it longer but I'm running out of ideas. Once again, review and let me know if you like it! **

Damon's POV

It's been month since the Katherine Issue, as I've been calling it, and nothing has happened. And when I say nothing I mean nothing. Katherine hasn't come by again. Elena and I got more shifts at our respective jobs and haven't really seen each other a lot during the day time. She hasn't brought up the Katherine Issue and neither have I. I'm afraid that she is still hurting. We haven't done anything but sleep in the same bed, with a little cuddling and a few kisses, since before the Issue.

She lets me pull her in and cuddle at night and kiss her in the morning before I leave but besides that, nothing. I don't touch her during the day at all, which has partly to do with the busy schedule at partly to do with the fact that Elena won't let me. If we are together during the day she avoids my touch. If I come close to try and hug her, put my arm around her or hold her hand she steps away. She tries to make it subtle but it's not.

I don't know what to say to her at night so I usually don't say anything. I haven't told her I love her since the night of the Katherine Issue, at least not when she's awake. She hasn't said it either. I don't want us to be like this. I want us to be happy and in love, how we should be.

"Elena?" I call walking into the apartment. I just got home from work and can smell something good cooking.

"In here, baby." She yells back. Baby? What's going on with her? She has barely called me my name the last month.

"What's going on?" I ask walking into the kitchen, where she had just responded from.

"I'm cooking, silly!" She smiles at me before continuing to chop some peppers.

"I got that... But why?"

"I was hungry... And figured you would be too after working. You don't have to eat it if you're not though."

"Oh I'm definitely eating it. It smells amazing!" When she puts the knife down I decide to be daring and walk up behind her, wrapping my arms around her. She surprises me by leaning into my chest as she continues moving the chopped vegetables from the cutting board to the pan on the stove. Stir fry. My favourite.

"Okay, what's going on, Elena. You haven't talked to me or let me touch you in a month, now all of a sudden you're calling me baby, leaning into me and cooking my favourite meal. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I know I have been a shitty girlfriend lately. I'm trying to make up for it. I've been a bitch, I know. I was scared to get close to you after what happened with Katherine just in case it happens again. I know you didn't do anything with her but just the idea of it broke my heart. I can't lose anyone else. I thought keeping you at arm's length would keep you close but not close enough to hurt me. I didn't work. This month has been a living hell without you completely in my life. I missed you so much. I love you so much."

"Elena... I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you! I never should have fought with you in the first place. I promise I won't even look at another girl if that's what it takes for you to trust me. I love you and only you, nothing will ever change that. I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Damon. It's mine. I would never tell you to avoid all girls. It's a stupid thing to ask. Would I ask you to not sleep with or kiss them, yes. I know who you are, Damon. Or who you used to be. I know you can't simple going from being a womanizer to only looking at me." She says turning to face me.

"You don't get it, Elena. All the others were a distraction. I couldn't be with you, it wasn't right. It's right now though, it's our time and I'm not going to ruin that again." I pull her into me and kiss her passionately for what feels like the first time in forever. She doesn't resist me anyone and it feels like all our problems are done. We can finally be us. She moans as the timer on the counter goes off.

"Fuck!" I say pulling away. This would happen to us. Could we ever just get some time to be together?

"Looks like dinner is ready." She says innocently laughing as I scowl and help her turn everything off and dish some onto our plates.

We sit at the table, with her across from me, and dig into our meal. Half way through I feel her foot rubbing my leg. It moves higher. And higher. And higher, until it is sitting on my lap inches from my dick. I look up at her and see her impassive expression as she eats. She flexes her toes and they rub against my dick, causing me to freeze. Her expression doesn't even flicker for a second as she starts rubbing me with her foot. God I never thought this would feel good.

I bite back a moan and shift my gaze from her beautiful face to the table. I haven't finished eating yet. I carefully pick up my fork and try to eat again.

Elena's POV

He's trying to control himself. It's funny to watch but I'm trying my best to keep a straight face. I really just want to crawl across the table and beg him to take me right here, right now. This past month without touching him has been terrible. I resorted to touching myself and pretending it was him. I didn't want to let him in again but I can't be without him.

"How's your supper, baby?" I ask looking up at him. His mouth is set into a hard line and he doesn't answer, just nods his head. I know that if he opens his mouth he will moan and he doesn't want to... He is trying to beat me at my own game. Without changing the motion of my foot on his dick I slide into the chair beside me so I am beside him. I replace my foot with my hand then use my other to pick up my fork and continue eating.

I glance at him quickly and see that he is resting his head in his hands and biting his lip. My sexy boyfriend is trying to control himself and failing miserably. The eternal stud, who should be able to control himself for longer than this, is coming undone by my simple touch. I gently undo the button and zipper of his pants and reach down to grasp him and pull his dick out of his boxers. He curses under his breath, probably hoping I won't hear it.

I start pumping my hand faster and rub my thumb over the tip of his dick. His breathing changes but he doesn't look up at me. I finish eating my meal then take advantage of his closed eyes by slipping off my chair and onto the ground under the table. I run my tongue from the base to the tip and he flinches, finally realizing that I moved.

"Elena..." He breaths. So he has finally decided that I win. I take him into my mouth and suck. Hard.

"Fuck. God Elena. That feels so good!" He moans. I rub my tongue along the tip and he curses again.

"Elena. If you don't stop I'm going to come in your mouth."

"Good." I say before pulling his dick back into my mouth and sucking hard. Although I'm expecting it, when he comes in my mouth I have to swallow quickly so I don't gag. He quickly moves his chair back while fixing his pants. He pulls me forward then lifts me onto his lap.

"You're a naughty girl. I think we need to take care of that." He says nipping at my earlobe.

"I think you like me naughty." I reply before hoping off his lap and grabbing my plate. I walk over to the dishwasher and place my plate and fork in it. He comes up behind me and places his hands on my hips. I turn to face him and before he can say or do anything I jump onto him molding my lips to his.

He wraps his arm around me holding me in the air as close to his body as possible. I start grinding my hips to his as he carries me effortlessly into our room. He kicks the door shut then presses me into it, moving his hands from my back to my hair. He holds my face to his kissing me with passion. He moves down to my neck and starts kissing it.

"I. Love. You. So. Much." He whispers against my neck between kisses. As a response I pull his face back to mine and kiss him again. I unwrap my legs from around his waist and push on his chest lightly so he sets me down. I undo his shirt and push it off to his shoulders before bending to take his pants off. Before I can pull off his boxers he pushes me off him and rips my shirt over my head. He undoes my jeans and pulls them down with my panties in a swift movement.

Picking me up again he walks over to the bed and places me down gently. He removes his boxers then climbs onto the bed and on top of me. Without any hesitation he slowly pushes into me. I moan at the same time he does then pull his face to mine. We kiss passionately as we make love for the first time in a month.

This man is my everything. I would do whatever he asks me too, without hesitating. I can't picture my life without him. Hopefully I won't ever have too.


	14. Chapter 14

Elena's POV

I was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. Every had been dropping crazy news on me since I woke up this morning and I just couldn't believe it. Well I guess technically it hadn't been since I woke up. When I woke up I had hot passionate sex with my very sexy boyfriend. But after that was another story.

After being with Damon in bed... Then the shower, I had gotten my phone out of my purse to check for messages. I had 2 text messages, one from Bonnie and one from Matt. Both wanted me to call them back, so figuring Matt would be the shortest conversation I'd dialed his number... Everything went crazy from there.

"_Elena! Thanks for calling me back, I have something important to tell you." Matt says answering on the second ring. _

"_Sure, Matt. What's going on?" I say cautiously. I hadn't heard from Matt in a long time, probably because he still had a crush on me but heard I was with Damon now and finally lost hope. _

"_So... Me and my girlfriend," Or not, "We... We decided to move to New York!"_

"_You... What? You're coming here?" I stutter trying to get it out as fast as possible._

"_Yeah. Rebekah is sick of this town and so am I. I'm ready to leave. You all have, so why can't I?"_

"_You can... I'm just surprised. You never seemed like the type to leave. No offense."_

"_Hmm. Well anyways, I just wanted to let you know. We should be there within the next month, just need to finalize some apartment details. I can't wait for you to meet Rebekah!" He says trying to end the conversation. Wait. Rebekah? I think I remember her from high school... She had kept to herself most of the time, I heard her brother was crazy protective. The brief conversation I had with her didn't put her into my good books. Why was he with her?_

"_Wait... Rebekah? She went to school with us right?" I say to Matt, hoping I'm wrong._

"_Yeah! You do remember her. She thought you wouldn't." Shit. This was not good, she was weird. And kind of bitchy. I should ask Damon, with our luck he probably slept with her at some point even if she is 2 years younger than him. Damn it. No. I have to stop thinking about Damon. _

"_How... How long have you guys been together?"_

"_Since just after graduation... She came into The Grill and was super nice... And hot of course. But what everyone said about her brother was true. Well the one at least. She has 4 of them." Poor girl. No wonder she's messed up. I thought having Jeremy was bad, 4 of them must be hell._

"_That's great, Matt... Listen I've got to go, Bonnie asked me to call her too. Let me know when you get here and we can meet up."_

"_Of course. Bye, Elena. See you soon." He says before hanging up. Okay, so that's good. Matt's coming. It's hard to digest but I'm happy I'll get to see him. Next to call Bonnie. _

"_Hey, Elena." She answers seeming nervous. _

"_What's going on Bonnie? You sound weird." _

"_Well... I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to react..."_

"_Well depends. Do you have a creepy girlfriend that went to high school with us and are playing on moving even closer to me?"_

"_Huh? I live around the block from you Elena... And I'm not a lesbian... What are you even talking about?" _

"_Matt. He called this morning saying him and Rebekah were moving here. You remember Rebekah right? The weird girl who was rumoured to have an overprotective brother."_

"_Yeah... Wait Matt's coming here? Shit!" Huh? Shit... Why shit, shouldn't she be happy?_

"_Why is that bad, Bonnie? Matt's your friend too, isn't he?" _

"_Yeah... It's just... Oh god, there is no easy way to tell you this..."_

"_Tell me what, Bonnie? What's going on?" I say nervously._

"_I'm leaving, Elena. I'm going back to Mystic Falls..."_

"_What? Why? Why would you do that?" I shout causing Damon to come into our room and look at me with a worried expression._

"_Well. This is the part that I don't think you'll like. I'm leaving to be with Jeremy. He called and apologized. I'm finally ready to let him back in. I love him." She whispers._

"_Bonnie... Why would you think I wouldn't like that? I'm glad you're with him again. You made each other happy, that's what counts. I'm just sad your leaving..."_

"_Elena... I'm going to miss you so much... I just need to be with him."_

"_I get it Bonnie. Trust me. I know what it's like to need to be with someone that bad." I say glancing at Damon who smiles and steps closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist._

"_And on that note, I'm going to hang up. Love you, Elena." _

"_Love you too, Bonnie. Call me later and we can meet up." _

This was crazy. My best friend was leaving me and the guy who's had a crush on me forever is moving here with her creepy girlfriend. What else could happen today that would surprise me. Unless we get blown up I don't think there is.

After Damon had left to have his weekly meeting with Ric I'd been alone with my thoughts. Clearly that wasn't a good thing. I need to talk to Caroline. Or Stefan. Where are they? They have been out all day and at night I avoid their room. I can already hear them enough without getting close. My phone buzzes and I glance down at it. Caroline. Speak of the devil.

Can U meet me and Stefan at the coffee shop by the university? We need to talk.

Oh god. Now what. I swear if they have broken up or plan on moving back to Mystic Falls I'm going to freak out.

**Once again, sorry for the delay. I'm so busy right now that I have no time to write. And I'm finding it hard to get inspiration that will keep the story going. I have thoughts in my head but am finding it hard to write out. I'll definitely post another chapter either on Thursday night or Friday morning. Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot! I left you all with a little suspense as to what is going on with Stefan and Caroline, hope you like it! **


	15. Chapter 15

Damon's POV

Damn... Damn, damn, damn. Elena was going to be upset. I knew she wouldn't get mad or yell at them but she was going to be upset. When Stefan had texted me an hour ago I thought he was just joking. When I talked to him I knew they were serious.

I don't know how this will effect Elena and I. I'm scared. Nervous. Worried. Will she be okay? That's it. I have an idea. It won't change much but it will help Elena to feel better about it. Now I just have to put my plan to work.

Elena's POV

I arrive at the coffee shop and find Caroline and Stefan sitting in a booth in the back. They look happy. The break up if off the table then. But what about them moving to back home. They wouldn't do that too right? They wouldn't leave me...

"Elena!" Caroline yells jumping up and bouncing over to hug me. She grabs my hand and pulls me over to the booth where Stefan is laughing quietly at Caroline. Something is going on. When I sit down Stefan smiles sweetly at me before pulling Caroline back down and wrapping an arm around her. She is practically bouncing on the seat. Oh no. She's excited. They are going back to Mystic Falls. I know it!

"What's going on guys? What do you need to tell me?" I ask before either of them can talk.

"Come on, Elena. Can't we call you just for coffee?" Stefan says smiling, more at Caroline than me.

"First off, you didn't call. You texted which means you knew your voices would give something away. Second, cut the crap and tell me what the hell is going on! Wait. Your moving aren't you?" Their expression's say it all. I'm right. My only other best girl friend is leaving me just like the first. Going back to Mystic Falls to live.

"Is that such a bad thing, Elena? You say it like it's the end of the world!" Caroline says looking sad.

"Care, you're leaving me. Like Bonnie. Who am I going to have to talk to when Damon is being a dick?" I say trying not to cry.

"Wait. Like Bonnie? What do you mean? Where do you think we are moving to Elena?" Stefan asks looking at me like I have three heads.

"Mystic Falls!" I say trying to contain my voice level. I expect them to nod but instead they look at each other than burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny about that?" I say getting angry.

"Elena... We aren't moving to Mystic Falls! Like I could ever get Caroline to go small town again. We are just moving out of the apartment. We want to have privacy..."

"Are you serious? You thought you needed to send me a cryptic text message then go all serious on me because you're moving to a new apartment? What the hell guys! You scared the crap out of me! I was expecting to never see you again but no, you're just moving around the fricken corner! You guys suck!" I shout standing up. All this fear for nothing. Damn them.

"We're sorry, Elena! I just thought you would be more upset... You were so excited about us all living together but now we are leaving. We thought you would be mad at us." Caroline says standing to hug me again.

"Of course I'm upset that we won't get to live together but it's not like we will be hours and hours apart!" I say stepping back from the hug and laughing.

"Oh thank god! I was so worried that you would hate me!" Caroline practically squeals.

"Care, I hate to tell you this but, you're always worried" Stefan says laughing. I expect Caroline to smack his arm but instead she laughs with him, causing me to join in.

Damon's POV

It's been 2 months since I had my brilliant idea and a month since my baby brother moved into his own apartment with Blondie. It's time to put my plan into action. I want to catch her off guard. Surprise her a little bit. I know the perfect way.

"Elena!" I call walking into the apartment.

"In the bedroom!" She calls back. I smirk.

"Just where I like you, well besides the kitchen of course!"

"I prefer the kitchen, we have knifes in there!"

"How do you know there aren't some in here too?" I ask coming into our room. What I see catches me off guard. Elena is laying on our bed in nothing but my t-shirt, watching TV. I did not see this coming. How am I supposed to do this now! She'll be hurt more than surprised! Then she'll hit me when I tell her the plan.

"If there are knifes in here I'm leaving." She states looking at me. Perfect. She led herself into it. Time to do this, it's now or never.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that... I'm going to need you to pack your stuff and give me your set of keys." I say looking at her with my most serious expression. She looks shocked for a minute then jumps up and runs over to me, grabbing my hands.

"Are you... Are you kicking me out? I know the plan was for all of us to live together but I thought it wouldn't matter that they were gone now... I thought you'd be happy it was just us. Oh shit. This is my fault isn't it? I did something wrong. I'm always doing something wrong. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid!" Oh shit. She wasn't supposed to act like this and blame herself. Maybe I took this too far. I grab her face in my hands and pull her in for a soft kiss.

"Elena. You didn't do anything wrong. I needed to finish what I was saying. You need to pack and give me your keys so I can give all our sets to the landlord. We won't need them anymore."

"Wait... Are you saying we are both moving?"

"Yes." I say smirking at her and kissing her cheek.

"We can't just intrude on Caroline and Stefan! They left to get away from us!"

"I never said we were moving in with them." I state rolling my eyes slightly.

"Don't even think about it. I. Am. Not. Going. Back. To. Mystic. Falls." She bites out between clenched teeth. Her mood switching from confused to angry instantly.

"Hey! I never said anything about that."

"Then I don't get it... Where are we moving to?"

"A house... A house that I hope will be ours for a long, long time. I bought it 2 months ago and had workers brought in to redo some of it to fit our needs and likes better."

"First of all, most couples wait until they are older and have been dating longer than we have to buy a house together. And second of all, let's face it, you mean your needs and likes. We both know I'd be happy with anything. You're the picky one!" She says smiling slightly.

"Firstly, we aren't most couples, Elena. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you; I waited long enough for this. And secondly, not just my likes. You are definitely getting something you will like out of this." I pull her to me then and kiss her roughly. I can't wait for her to see the house. I put so much thought into making things perfect for her. For us. She kisses me back with an insane amount of passion and I know she is saying that you. She is happy about the house and is happy about us.

"I love you so much." She whispers before pulling me towards our bed where I hope to spend a long time with her in my arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Elena's POV

Packing sucks. I feel like I just packed to move here and now I'm moving again. We have a month until we can move all our stuff into the new house so I decided I would start packing now, instead of waiting until the last minute. At least that's what I told Damon. The real reason is because I'm so excited to move that I can't control myself.

Damon hasn't let me see the house at all. He wants it to be a surprise. He gave me an outline of the place so we could chose colours for the walls but he wouldn't let me see anything more. Colours were pretty easy to chose, Damon didn't argue a lot. The only colour he wouldn't let me use anywhere is pink. He doesn't want our house to be feminine. I didn't argue about that, to be honest pink isn't really my colour either.

"Elena, do you want to go out to eat or order in?" Damon calls.

"Order in, I want to finish packing this room tonight." I reply, standing up and walking down the hall to find him.

"We have a month, baby, you don't need to pack everything now." He says coming up to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I haven't packed everything, just the one room! I told you, I just don't want to wait until the last minute!" I say relaxing into his embrace and kissing his shoulder.

"Come on... We both know that's a lie. You just can't wait to move into our perfect house," I know he is smirking even without looking at him, "Didn't you pack 8 months before you moved here?"

"Yeah, well that's because I couldn't wait to see you every day! We both know that you're irresistible."

"Well of course. Have you seen my body?" He says pulling back and gesturing to his abs, hidden beneath his shirt.

"Oh, I've definitely seen your body."

After dinner Damon watched TV while I finished packing the room then we had a shower together. That took longer than it should have so after it we went to bed and put a movie on.

"So, I was thinking, since we'll have more space in the house I want to go get some of my stuff that I left at the boarding house in Mystic Falls. I was thinking we could try and get a couple days off next week and make a road trip out of it. We could get some of the stuff we both left there and we could see Jenna and Jeremy."

"Uh... I... I don't think I can get the time off... I'll just stay here, you can go, I'll give you a list of a couple things I need from the old house."

"What? I thought you had Monday off anyways? We could leave Friday night and be back by Monday night if we have too. Then you wouldn't have to take any time off."

"No... It's fine, you go. Maybe Stefan will want to go with you and get some off his stuff too. There apartment has 2 bedrooms and they have more room now."

"Elena... Why don't you want to go with me?"

"It's not you... I just don't want to go back there okay? This is my home now. I don't want to go back to Mystic Falls unless it is mandatory."

"What aren't you telling me? Why don't you want to go back?"

"It's nothing, Damon. I just don't want to. Just drop it, please. I'm tired and need to sleep." I roll over and turn off the light. He doesn't say anything else about the topic and just pulls my back into his chest.

Damon's POV

What the hell is going on with Elena? I tried mentioning Mystic Falls again this morning and she pretty much freaked out at me and left without saying good-bye. She texted me 10 minutes later apologizing for freaking out but never said she would come with me. I wish she would give me a better reason than just not wanting to go. It's more than that. Way more.

I was going to ask Caroline, Stefan or Bonnie about it but I knew Elena would get mad if I did. And none of them would tell me anyways. Bonnie probably wouldn't even answer my calls. She knew about my fight with Elena a while ago and has been entirely avoiding me since. We were never close but since they all moved to New York we had started being civil. Then the thing with Elena happened and Bonnie started hating me again.

I should probably make a habit to be nicer to Bonnie. I could really use having one of Elena's friends as mine too for when things like this happened. Stefan isn't as close with Elena anymore and even if Caroline told him, or he knew, he wouldn't tell me what was going on. He may be my brother but he wasn't stupid. He would know that if I had to ask him that meant Elena didn't want me to know.

I could ask Caroline but she would probably just call me an insensitive dick and tell me to stop annoying Elena. Blondie could be nice to me when she wanted to but if it wasn't her idea then she would tell me to go to hell. I get that I treated her like crap a long time ago but she really needed to get over that too. She used me to make my brother jealous, before they had their on and off faze of the relationship, and I used her to try and forget Elena.

If I couldn't convince Elena to come with me then I was going alone. The only person besides Elena I could stand to drive that long with was Ric and he was probably busy with some girl he met at a bar. I would definitely rather gauge out my eyes then sit with Stefan like Elena suggested. He was annoying enough when he was miles away, I didn't need to sit with him for 15 hours both ways.

I haven't talked to Elena all day, she hadn't answered my texts or calls, but I hope I can convince her to join me. Or at least tell me why she didn't want to go back. If she couldn't be honest with me then how were we going to be together forever? Does she even want that? What the hell am I talking about, of course she does. She loves me. If it were my choice I'd have a ring on her finger not long after I get back. I'm going to get my mom's ring from my old room and if I knew she would say yes I would ask her the second I had the ring.

I know what she would say though. She would say we are too young for this. She's 18 I'm 20. She would say that's too young. I would agree, that for anyone else that was too young. For us though? We had waited too long. Elena and I have been through enough that I don't see the point in waiting. She is it for me. I finally got the girl and I plan to keep her forever. All I needed was her to open up about everything and tell me what is so bad about going back to Mystic Falls.

**Sorry about the long waits, I know I used to post so much quicker. Lately it has been super hard to find time to write and when I do I never know what to write. I'm still planning for 20 chapters and I will try to update sooner. Thanks everyone for your reviews, I'm really happy that everyone likes the story.**

**Next chapter Damon goes back to Mystic Falls... With someone... And we also find out Elena's fear about going home. Review please. Your comments motivate me to write faster **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is my next chapter. I'm going to try to post another chapter tonight and 2 more tomorrow so that I can end my story on a Thursday, seems fitting since TVD would normally be on. Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

**If anyone was a fan of Logan Fell I suggest not reading... This chapter he is shown as a bad guy and he will be in the next chapter as well. I'm also apologizing in advance if this offends anyone. I hope you all like it.**

Elena's POV

Damon had finally given up on trying to convince me to come with him to Mystic Falls. At least for tonight. He told me he would drop it for the night since we were going out to a club with Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Ric. It was getting closer to Bonnie's last day so we were going out for a last hurrah. So far Damon and Ric have been pouring drinks down their throats, Caroline and Stefan had been dancing and Bonnie has been sitting with me while I ignore Damon.

I know it's bad to ignore him. I just can't tell him why I won't go back. He'd freak out if he found out. He'd be so mad. He'd do something he'd regret. So I was ignoring him. It worked for a while but drunk Damon is persistent. So I've resorted to hiding. Apparently that wasn't going to work.

"E-lena" He slurs emphasizing the E.

"Damon. You're drunk." I sigh.

"Not drunk, tipsy. I had some nice bourbon." He says sitting in the empty chair beside me. I grab the chair before it can tip over.

"Come on, Damon. I think it's time to get you home." I say trying to grab his glass out of his hand as Caroline and Stefan walk over. Well Stefan walks, Caroline is leaning on him enough that it's more like he is dragging her. She clearly 'tipsy' like Damon.

"Hey! Are you trying to leave? You can't go, I'm just getting started! Damon's having fun. Unlike you who is sitting up here, avoiding him, so you don't have to tell him about –" Caroline says in a stern voice.

"Caroline!" I shout cutting her off before she can tell him what I don't want him to know.

"Tell me about what?" Damon says seeming a little less drunk.

"Nothing, Damon." I say at the same time Caroline starts talking again.

"About what happened to her after you left for college!"

"What? What happened to her?" Damon says turning to Caroline.

"Nothing happened to me. Caroline's just drunk." I say trying to get him to look at me again. He's too busy focused on Caroline. I'm going to have to tell him. Oh shit. No. He wasn't supposed to know. I glare at Caroline who is getting pulled away from us by Stefan. He looks pissed too. Good. She just shared my worst secret, to the one person I never wanted to find out.

"What's going on, Elena?" Damon says, clearly the news shocked him out of his drunken state.

"Elena, you're going to have to tell him. He needs to know." Bonnie says, getting up to leave. I don't say anything. I just stand there and watch as she heads of in the same direction Caroline and Stefan just went.

"Elena." Damon says in a voice that makes me turn to look at him. He looks pissed. Shit.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Damon. Let's get you home and into bed."

"No. You're going to tell me now."

"No, I'm not."

"Elena."

"Fine. I'll tell you when we get home, okay? I don't want to tell you in a club full of people."

Damon's POV

"Okay. Now tell me." I say turning to stare at Elena. We had just gotten in the door and she was trying to stall by walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Damon..." She sighs avoiding eye contact.

"Elena. You said you would tell me so tell me. What happened to you after I left?" I say sternly.

"Fine! I'll tell you, but you asked for this!" She shouts before stomping off into the living room. I follow her and take a seat on the couch while she sits on the oversize chair in the corner.

"After you left, I was alone. Yes, I had Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan but I felt alone. You meant everything to me and when you were gone I felt empty," she pauses briefly turning away from me to look out the window, before continuing, "I started working with Logan Fell, as you know, to get a better understanding of the journalism career. At first he was great to work with. He asked about Jenna a lot, I figured he was still into her. Then the questions got less about Jenna and more about me. They got more and more personal as time got on. Then he started to proposition me."

"What do you mean, Elena? What did he say?" I say feeling myself go pale. My heart was beating like crazy and I felt sick. The only thing I could hold on to was that she was a virgin until me; he hadn't taken that from her.

"It started out as small things, like wearing more revealing clothing. He would pass that off as needing the station to look better. Then he asked me if I wanted more options from the station. Of course, I said yes. I wanted to go somewhere in journalism and so what he offered sounded great. He said he would introduce me to more journalists who were better known. I didn't think anything of it at first. Then he would do things like put his arm around my shoulders or touch my knee. Then he would rub my knee," she pauses again and I can tell she's crying. I want to comfort her but I'm frozen in place, "I finally got enough courage to ask him what he was doing. He asked me if I really wanted to further my career, to get a step up from the other girls my age. I said yes and that's when he... He made me jerk him off. Then it escaladed to sucking his dick. I tried to back out the first time but he said he would ruin my career forever if I didn't continue doing it. So I did. For 6 months. He tried taking it further but I put my foot down. And he didn't push it."

"Elena... I'm so sorry. I... I had no idea. How... How did you make him stop?" I ask quietly.

"Jenna found out. She didn't tell me how. She just asked and I told her the truth. She confronted him. I don't know the details. She didn't say. She went one day, came back several hours later and said I didn't have to go there anymore. I didn't see Logan again."

"Why didn't you tell me? I... I would have –"

"You would have what, Damon? You were here. I didn't want to burden you with that, too! You already had to deal with my other problems!"

"Baby, I chose to deal with your other problems! I would have dealt with that too! That shouldn't have happened! You shouldn't have went through that alone." Not being able to stand the distance anymore I went over and picked her up. She didn't resist so I carried her to the couch and sat down putting her onto my lap. I wrap my arms around her and she shifts. She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder. I feel her shaking and know she is crying.

"I... I was just so scared. Not just of him. But of how you would react if I told you. I thought you might... Think I was dirty for going with it."

"Elena. You just said you tried to stop it. Even if you hadn't, it wouldn't change the way I see you. You mean everything to me. I would never judge you." My head is spinning and I feel sick. I was pushing her to tell me but I never thought it would be this. I don't care what she did, I would never think she's dirty. I love her more than anything and I would do anything for her.

"I'm so sorry, Damon. I'm sorry I kept this from you." She says pulling back to look at me.

"No. I'm sorry; I should have realized when it was happening. I should have been there for you more instead of being here and focused on other things. I love you so much." I say pulling her closer to me and kissing her forehead. She leans into me and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too."

**And there is Elena's shocking confession. I'm sorry if this offends or confuses anyone. I tried to write it the best I could. I hope you all like it and stick with my story until the end. Review and let me know what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the second chapter for tonight. Hope you like it. Not a whole lot Delena but some Dalaric **** Enjoy!**

Elena's POV

"I get why you don't want to go, Elena but I still wish you would come. I'm going to miss you!" Damon says coming to hug me again.

"Oh come on, you'll have fun with Ric!" I say laughing but hugging him back. He convinced Ric to go with him after I refused 50 times. He was disappointed that I wouldn't come but was happy to spend time with Ric. Ric was also happy to be with his best friend for a while.

I gave Damon a few things to get from Jenna's house and he had some things to get from his. I asked him why he even kept the boarding house and he claimed it was because it had been in the family forever. His dad had left it to him, as Damon was the oldest, when he passes away. I figured once Stefan and he had both left, he would just put it up for sale but he kept it.

"Bye, baby. I'll see you Tuesday night when I get back." He says leaning down to kiss me again.

"Hey, Elena, do I get a kiss good-bye too?" Ric calls from beside Damon's car.

"Oh for sure, come here." I say laughing. As Ric starts to walk towards me Damon tightens his grip around my waste and turns me away from Ric. Leaning back I see him give Ric a dirty look before he tells him to fuck off.

"Oh come on, Damon. You worried that once your girl kisses me she'll ditch you?" Ric says laughing.

"Funny. Don't you dare touch her or I'll kick your ass." Damon says shooting him another dirty look before turning a softer gaze to me.

"Don't worry. I would never leave you." I say kissing him lightly again before stepping out of his grasp. I give him a look that says he needs to leave now.

"Fine, fine. I'm going. Just call if you need anything and don't go crazy with packing." He says kissing me before turning away and walking towards his car.

"Be good! I'll be fine here, have fun." I say waving as they get into the car and pull away.

Damon's POV

As much as I hated the idea of leaving Elena behind after everything she had told me, I was happy to get to spend time with Ric. I hadn't seen him much lately and I was glad that he agreed to come with me. He'd never been to Mystic Falls and was looking forward to it.

"This is going to be great, right? Me and you, hitting up your home town. You may be taken but I'm very single."

"You may be single but your also old. Why don't you stop the sleeping around and settle down?" Ric was 7 years older than me and had never had long term relationship. Elena's aunt Jenna was only 3 years older than him and she had been married already. It ended in a divorce but at least she tried to settle down.

"Well, that'd be great if I could find a girl worthy enough. You know any hot girls closer to my age?" He asks laughing slightly.

"Well depends. I know several girls I could set you up with. Elena might kill me for this but what about her aunt? She's great. And really funny!"

"Shouldn't Elena's aunt be a lot older than me?"

"Nah, her mom was 8 years older than her aunt. And Elena's mom was 20 when she had Elena."

"So how old does that make her? I got lost after the 8 year age difference." He laughs.

"Jenna's 30. You probably should have gone to more math classes." I say laughing with him.

"Well, I do like older women. Is she hot?"

"As hot as I can find my girlfriends aunt." I say glancing briefly at him before turning back to look at the road.

"Guess I've got to figure out for myself when we get there. How far?"

"Not long now. 2 hours at most."

"You sure you don't want to switch spots? You've been driving this whole time except those quick stops."

"Like I would ever let you drive this car. She's my baby, you're not touching her." I say shooting him a death stare.

"Whatever man, you want to drive forever, go ahead."

"Jenna!" I call walking into Elena's old house. It looks so familiar yet new. I spent most of my time here when I was younger. Jenna hadn't changed the place much but it was still different.

"Damon? Oh, it's good to see you!" Jenna says running out of the kitchen to hug me. I hug her back for a minute then hear Ric shift awkwardly behind me.

"You too. Hey, this is my friend Ric." I say stepping over so she had a better view of him.

"Hello, I'm Jenna, Elena's aunt."

"Ric. When Elena told me she had an aunt I figured you would be older and uglier."

"Uh... I think I'm going to take that as a compliment..."

"You should. Ric's saying he thinks you're hot, in his weird way." I say laughing at Ric's expression.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, that sounded a lot smoother in my head." Ric says laughing awkwardly.

"It's fine. If a young guy like you thinks I'm hot then I'd take that as a compliment no matter how it comes out." Jenna says smiling.

"Young? How old do you think I am?" Ric says looking startled.

"I don't know, Damon's age?" when she says this I start laughing like crazy. I almost fall over and Jenna gives me a dirty look.

"I'm actually 27... But I would have thought the same thing about you if Damon hadn't told me how old you are." Ric says also shooting me a dirty look.

"Thanks but I think you're the only one to believe that." She says.

"Well unless you have something planned for dinner how about we go to The Grill?" I ask changing the topic.

"Damon, you know me. When have I ever cooked?"

We sit down at a table in the center of The Grill and order our food... Along with some alcohol. The place hasn't changed much since I'd last been here; it was still warm and inviting. I glance around and stop by the pool tables where someone catches my eye.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I ask jerking my head in the direction.

"I take it Elena told you about Logan?" Jenna asks looking over at him.

"Yeah. What is he doing here? Shouldn't he be in jail or something?"

"I tried that. He has stuff on our family that would ruin everything. I can't risk it. So I told him to stay away from us and made sure he would never get another young girl to work with."

"Like hell. He may have stuff on your family but what he did was terrible. I'm not afraid to kick his ass." I say standing up and walking towards him. I hear Ric stand and start to follow me, probably preparing to pull me off Logan.

"Hey, Fell." I say when I get closer to him.

"Ah, Damon Salvatore. I heard you were coming back. I also heard you and Elena finally got together." He says smirking softly.

"Damn right we did. But you have no right to talk about her. You treated her like shit. You should be in jail. Or if I had known sooner, the hospital." I say not giving him a chance to respond before I punch him in the face. I feel his nose crack as I hit him. He stumbles back and falls to the ground, his hand going to his nose. Ric grabs my shoulder and pulls me back a little.

"Come on, you got your punch in now let's go back to the table before he tries to fight back." Ric says quietly in my ear. I nod and turn around almost walking into Matt.

"Sorry man, the guy deserved it." I apologize.

"I don't doubt it, now I've got to clean the floor though." Matt says laughing. I knew I liked this kid for a reason. He may have had a crush on Elena forever but he was a good guy. Funny, too.

"What do you say you get someone else to do that and join us instead?" I say.

"Sure, why not. I heard the food here is pretty good." Yep. He was definitely funny.


	19. Chapter 19

Elena's POV

Monday already. 21 hours until Damon gets back. I've been counting down since the minute her left. I miss him so much. The first day after he left I had busied myself with packing the kitchen. We didn't cook in it a lot so there wasn't much we would need in the next 3 weeks anyways. What we would need I just but in a box and left it on the table.

On Saturday I spent the day with Bonnie. We went shopping and I bought a few new outfits. I got something special to wear when Damon got home. After lunch Caroline had joined us and we spent some time shopping for things for the new houses. Bonnie wanted a couple things to bring back to Mystic Falls, Caroline claimed the dishes she had were plain and wanted new ones and I needed new bed sheets that would go with the colour I picked for the bedroom at the new house.

When Sunday finally came I was missing Damon so much I spent the morning in bed listening to the saved voice mails I had from him on my phone. When I finally decided it was time to get up I went to get my nails done with Anna, a girl from work. When I left her I stopped by a furniture store to pick out couches for our new house. Damon had told me I could chose whatever I wanted since we had to leave the old couch in the apartment.

Now Monday had come and gone and I had done nothing of consequence all day. I spent the day relaxing at home except for the long jog I had went on this morning. After Damon had called and we talked for an hour I felt more depressed without him so I watched movies for the rest of the day and ordered in dinner.

I just can't wait for Damon to come home.

Damon's POV

"Ric?" I call walking down the stairs of my old home. When we had gotten here Friday after seeing Jenna it was like walking into a brick wall. It was so hard to be in this place after all the memories that we're here but Ric loved it. Which was why I found it weird he wasn't here.

I had searched the whole upstairs and now with no response downstairs I know he must not be here. We had spent the last couple days just us and sometimes Jenna. It felt great to be with my only guy friend. But now it's Tuesday morning and we are supposed to be getting ready to leave and he is nowhere to be found. Actually, I don't remember him coming home last night.

We had went to The Grill with Jenna and had been playing pool for hours when I got tired and wanted to leave. Ric had complained that it wasn't even pasted midnight so Jenna said she would stay with him and bring him to the boarding house later. I didn't wait up but I don't remember hearing him come in either.

"Ric, pick up your damn phone." I say into the ringing receiver as I wait for him to pick up.

"Why the hell are you calling so damn early?" Ric asks picking up the phone.

"Early? Ric we need to leave in 2 hours and your nowhere to be found!"

"I'm at Jenna's, calm down."

"Wait... Did you... No way. You slept with her?"

"Well... Maybe. But you were the one who suggested it so I don't see why you said it like that!"

"Because I said date her, settle down with her. Not sleep with her then leave the next day."

"Well since it happened after midnight it wouldn't be leaving the next day."

"One, that's gross and way too much information. Two, that just makes it so much better right? And three did you not here what I said?"

"Which part? The leaving in 2 hours or the settling with her. Because if it's the leaving part, my bag is packed still and in the room you let me use. All you have to do is grab it and put it in the car then come pick me up."

"I meant the settling part, but thanks for letting me carry your 20 pound bag to the car."

"Well as for that part, who says I'm not going to try to settle with her. I mean yeah, it will be long distance but I like her. She's fun and I feel like I could fall for her."

"Halle-freaking-lujah! It took long enough."

"So you don't think it's crazy because of the distance?"

"Man, if you like her enough you can see yourself settling... It's worth it."

"Thanks, Damon."

"Now get your ass out of the bed you're sharing with my girlfriends aunt and be ready in an hour."

"I thought you said we had 2?""

"I did. But since your happy I need to go home to my girl and be happy myself."

...

"Elena!" I call walking into our apartment. When she doesn't respond I head down the hall and check in every room. She's not in the living room or the kitchen, which is backed with boxes. I walk to our room and notice the door is close. I lightly tap on it before walking in. My heart stops when I see her stretched out on our bed. She is wearing the most perfect piece of lingerie I had ever seen. It hugged her body like a glove and accentuated her breasts perfectly. Black lace covered the blood red fabric underneath.

"Hi, Damon." She says looking at me with a heated gaze.

"Baby, what are you doing to me?" I say walking towards her. This was what I had been waiting for since the moment I left. I had been waiting to make love to my girl and claim her as mine. As I get closer I slowly start stripping down until only my boxers are left. Her gaze roams my body as she takes it all in like it was the first time.

When I finally reach her she shifts and pulls me towards her. I fall willingly on top of her and start undoing the bows on her lingerie. When they are off I kiss her soundly then move down her body pressing kisses to her body on the way down. I reach the apex of her thighs but before I can touch her she grabs my arms, causing me to pull away slightly.

"Just make love to me, Damon. I need you now."

"Always." I move back up her body and kiss her while sliding into her. We move together and I feel her tightening around me.

"Elena, come for me." I plead kissing her again.

"Always." She says simply, throwing my words back at me.

**Well this is almost the end. I planned on putting up 2 chapters tonight but it's getting late and I have to be up early so I will post the next tomorrow. This is the end of the present time for Delena as the next chapter is the epilogue. Thank you so much for last chapters reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is Chapter 20- The Epilogue. I'm so thankful to everyone who has stuck with me story and gave great reviews. You have all been incredibly nice and supportive. I really enjoyed writing this story for you all. I hope you enjoy this final chapter as much as all the others. Thanks!**

_*3 years later*_

Damon's POV

"Come on, Elena. We're already late!" I say exasperated. Elena had been doing god knows what in the bathroom for the past 2 hours and we were supposed to be at the church 20 minutes ago.

"Wedding's always start late, Damon." She says laughing on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah but when you're in them, you're supposed to be early." I'm about to break open the door when it is suddenly pulled open and Elena is standing in front of me wearing the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It's fitted at the top to her hips then it flows out to the ground. She looks incredible.

"Now, Damon, can you please hurry up and move away from the door. We are already late!" She jokes pushing against my chest to make me move as I stand frozen in front of her. At the contact I can no longer bare the distance so I grab her hand and use it to pull her to me. Without missing a beat I crash our lips together and she responds instantly, wrapping her arms around my neck. I can't run my hands through her hair so I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to my body.

"How about we just don't go? You think anyone will care if we don't show up?" I say between kisses.

"I think everyone will care." She says laughing before pulling away and moving my hands off her. Instead of dropping both of them by my side, she laces her right hand through my left and pulls me as she moves through our room to the hall. We walk pass the 4 spare rooms and 2 of the bathrooms before reaching the stairs. Still holding my hand, Elena pulls me down the stairs and through our living room to the front door. Getting there she lets go of my hand and pulls on her shoes while I put on mine. Once we are both done she grabs my hand again and we walk out to the car.

"Let's get this over with." She says smiling.

...

"3 years ago when I had the honour of introducing these 2, I never expected them to get married. I hoped they would since my friend had very strong womanizing habits but I didn't expect them to stay together. So of course that's what they have done. Ric always has to prove me wrong and Jenna likes to rub it in my face when he does. I'm beyond happy that my best friend has finally settled down and I can't think of a better person for him then Jenna." I finish off my speech by raising my glass and saying cheers quietly. Everyone claps and I turn to watch Ric and Jenna kiss sweetly on the lips.

3 years ago I introduced Ric to Jenna. 2 years ago Jenna moved to New York to be closer to him and a year ago they got engaged. I was telling the truth when I said I hadn't expected it. I expected to be married before Ric ever had a serious relationship but I was wrong. I'm actually glad I was. Ric and Jenna are meant to be together.

I look around the room and see Bonnie and Jeremy dancing to the soft, slow music coming from the speakers. Jeremy had graduated and moved to New York when Jenna had. He and Bonnie lived in an apartment together and rarely left it. Elena hated talking about it since she didn't need to hear about how her brother was in bed.

Looking towards the back of the room I saw Matt and Rebekah laughing quietly to something one had said. When they had moved here things had been awkward at first but once everyone got to know Rebekah things settled down and she fit in with our little group perfectly. She was high maintenance at times but Matt handled it well.

Next I saw my brother and Caroline. Just yesterday they had told us some wonderful news. Stefan had sent me a text saying congrats you're going to be an uncle. I thought he was kidding so a few minutes later when he had knocked on my door with Caroline by his side and I realized he was serious I almost punched him. I was worried at first, they weren't married and had been fighting a lot lately but seeing how happy they were about it I let my worries go and celebrated with them. Elena was extremely happy with the news of course.

Elena. She was at the front of the room talking to Ric and Jenna but as if she could feel me looking at her she turns and meets my gaze. When our eyes meet her eyes darken and I can tell what she is thinking. She wants me to take her home and to our bed.

The party had died down and most people had left hours ago. Although it was our duty as best man and maid of honour to stay until the bride and groom left when Ric saw Elena staring at me he practically pushed her towards me and told us to go home. I was all for the idea, so we quickly say our good-byes then leave the building.

"Elena..." I say when we pull up to our house. I'm nervous. I don't know why but my heart rate speeds up and my hands get sweaty. As if picking up on my mood Elena gets out of the car and walks around the front, waiting for me to get out.

"What's wrong, Damon?" She asks worried when I come to stand in front of her.

"Nothing... It's just..." I stumble on my words and she looks at me like I'm going crazy.

"Just what, Damon? What's going on?" Oh no. This is going all wrong. She isn't supposed to be nervous... That's my job right now. All she has to say is one word.

"Listen Elena, we have been together for more than 3 years. We live together and we love each other. I waited for years to have you as my girlfriend but now, that's not enough," At her worried expression I pull the small black velvet box out of my pocket and get down on one knee, opening the box, "I don't want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be my wife. I love you so much. Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"

She looks shocked and I'm worried she will say no. I don't doubt her love for me at all but I know she feels like we are still young. Even though her mom married her dad when she was 19 Elena still feels like it's better to wait. I look down at the ring in the box, the ring that belonged to my mother, the ring that I had had things added to so it would be perfect and now I doubted everything.

"Yes," at her soft words I look up again. Her expression hasn't changed but a small tear is sliding down her cheek and I'm unsure if I heard her right, "Yes, Damon Salvatore. I will marry you. I want us to be together forever. I want to have children with you and grow old together. I want us to watch our child grow into adults and have our grandchildren. I want everything with you. I want to be your wife. I want you to be my husband."

"Oh thank god, I love you so much!" I pull the ring out and slide it onto her finger before standing up and pulling her towards me.

"I love you too. Always."


End file.
